YA NO MAS
by MalfoyDarkness
Summary: 10 Chapter UP! Lo que Harry nunca debio haber dicho! Hermione se convierte en la Sexologa de Howarts. ¿Quien le pedira consejos y porque? Ademas...Una sexologa tenia deseos que solo un sly pudo satisfacer. ESPERO MUCHOS REVIEWS!
1. Default Chapter

Hello!!!!  
  
Bueno este es mi primer Fan Fiction en esta pagina y espero que les guste y mas que me dejen Reviews. Bueno esta historia se me acaba de ocurrir y me dijeron que la publicara aquí y espero que a todas y todos ustedes les agrade y me lo dejen saber en sus mensajes =) =)  
  
Bueno saludos y espero sus RVwS!!  
  
YA NO MAS   
  
Chapter 1  
  
°~MalfoyDarknesS~°  
  
En un espejo aparece de pronto la cara de una muchacha, su pelo lacio dejaba en el pasado los castaños rizos, y un mechón blanco caía sobre los hinchados ojos corridos de rimel.  
  
-Cálmate Hermione, Ya lo hiciste ahora no te eches para atrás-dijo limpiándose de un solo movimiento todo el rimel chorreado. Los recuerdos eran amargos....  
  
FLASHBACK °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Hermione venia tarde y Aritmancia estaba por comenzar y Hermione caminaba lo mas rápido posible, pero la gran pila de libros que cargaba la hacían moverse mas lento. Fue entonces cuando choco contra alguien y cayo de espaldas, saliendo todos sus libros disparados por el aire. Fue cuando alzo la mirada y se encontró con los ojos grises que ella tanto odiaba desde el primer momento.  
  
-Vaya Granger!!! ¿Qué pasa? Al fin los libros se hartaron de que tus asquerosa manos los este agarrando siempre-decía Draco, como siempre arrastrando las palabras y haciendo que los demás slys se rieran.  
  
-Me las pagaras-susurraba Hermione aguantando las ganas de lloras y recogiendo los libros que se le había caído al suelo.  
  
-Asquerosa sangre sucia, ¿quién te crees? Chocas conmigo y todavía no me pides perdón por tu estupidez, que falta de respeto- dijo haciendo un gesto como si estuviera ofendido todos los slys estallaron en carcajadas mas sonoras aun.--me decepcionas Granger.  
  
-Cállate!!! No tengo por que pedirte disculpas a ti, además tu fuiste el que te me pusiste enfrente.  
  
-No, TU te me pusiste en el camino y yo no me iba mover y menos por ti ¿me oyes?-dijo mirándola altaneramente.  
  
Hermione se estaba poniendo de pie, iba a recoger el ultimo libro, pero Malfoy lo pateo antes de que ella pudiera alcanzarlo. Y se fue riendo con su grupo de gente.  
  
-Algún día Malfoy, algún día-decía Hermione casi escupiendo las palabras....  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
–La traga libros murió al salir el año pasado por el anden. Esta eres tu ahora. Además la venganza es dulce-decía mirándose en el espejo, llevaba unos jeans a la cadera que dejaba ver sus huesos de las caderas y una blusa negra de tirantes, que dejaba ver lo mucho que se había desarrollado en este verano. Jack había ayudado en ese cambio, pero ahora se encontraba lejos; pero todo lo que le enseño lo había aprendido muy bien y estaba decidida a compartir sus nuevos conocimientos en Howarts.  
  
Peino su ahora lacio y negro pelo, se acomodo el descolorido mechón. Y salió de su habitación. Ron y Harry no tardarían en llegar.  
  
Y en efecto Harry y Ron llegaron 10 minutos después. Los dos no podían creer el cambio que Hermione había tenido desde el termino del 5 curso.  
  
Ron se lamento mas que nunca que esta lo había rechazado el año pasado. Aun la amaba, pero supo esperar. Ron y Harry ya poseían los cuerpo de dos jóvenes atletas de 16 años. Harry ya no usaba esos horribles lentes redondos, ahora usaba unos de marco ancho negro cuadrados. Ron tenia el pelo peinado hacia delante dejando que uno que otro mechón le cayera en la cara.  
  
Los 3 llegaron a la estación KingCross y como siempre se escurrieron por el pasadizo ante el anden 10 y 11, ante unos distraídos ojos muggles. Entraron, Hermione no pudo buscar un vagón por que la profesora McGonagall le habló  
  
-Señorita Granger, por favor acompáñeme, necesito a los prefectos de todas las casas y...-la miro de arriba abajo- la necesito como única prefecta de Gryffindor.  
  
-Ok, ¿Ron podrías....?  
  
-No hay problema, después nos buscas dentro-dijo tomando su baúl  
  
-Mil gracias-dijo con una sonrisa que hizo el pelirrojo se sonrojara.  
  
Hermione seguía la maestra por toda la estación hasta que llego casi al primer vagón, nunca había entrado en el primer vagón, era especial para maestros y los prefectos de los últimos años. Era realmente elegante y ahí no había compartimientos todo el vagon era un solo compartimiento, tenia varios sillones mullidos, su baño privado, una chimenea de fuego color negro y estaba elegantemente adornado. Cuando llegaron todos los demas prefectos ya se encontraban ahí: Cho Chang de Revenclaw, Justin Finch- Fletchey de Hufflepuff y ....Draco Malfoy de Slytherin.  
  
Hermione sonrió al ver que todos no reconocían a la chica que llegaba con McGonagall.  
  
-Bueno muchachos-comenzó McGonagall-le vengo a entregar esto. Saco 4 llaves, una era verde, otra roja, azul y una amarilla. Todas eran de diferente forma y color.-estas llaves sirven para la el cuarto de cada uno, como sabrán todos dormiran en la misma torre, separados por supuesto, se que es algo raro que usemos llaves para abrir los cuartos, pero es un nuevo método que impuso Dumblendore, es para rastréalos, en caso que se necesite su ayuda, ustedes saben por los problemas de Voldemort y eso- Justin y Cho brincaron del susto al oír el nombre, en cambio, Hermione y Draco ni parpadearon.-Bueno cuando los necesitemos su llave brillara y hará el sonido del canto de un fénix, asi que cada que lo oigan deben acudir de inmediato a la dirección, Ah y antes de que se me olvide, en un costado aparecerá la nueva contraseña del baño de prefectos-dijo dándoles la llave correspondiente a cada uno. -Verde para el señor Malfoy, La azul señorita Chang, la amarilla joven Finch-Fletchey y la roja para la señorita Granger.  
  
Todos voltearon a ver a Hermione, totalmente sorprendidos, ya que no lo podían reconocerla, Hermione paso por la llave y cuando volteo todos la miraban diferente: Justin estaba totalmente embobado casi le rueda la lengua a los pies de Hermione, Cho la miraba con cierto rencor y envidia mientras Draco la miraba sorprendido y se podría decir que un poco atontado. Hermione sonrió de lado y regreso a su lugar.  
  
-Bueno eso es todo lo que les tenía que decir chicos, ahora pueden ir a cambiarse y a sus respectivos lugares para luego dar su primera ronda por el tren.-dijo McGonagall mientras habría la puerta del vagón. Todos salieron y ya afuera...  
  
-¿Hermione Granger?-preguntaba Justin todavía sin poder creerlo  
  
-La misma-respondía Hermione-  
  
-¿Qué te paso Granger? ¿Te regalaron un cepillo en estas vacaciones y ya prendiste como usarlo?-preguntó Draco burlonamente, arrastrando las palabras, como era su costumbre.  
  
-Pues, si. Me lo dice alguien que casi tiene el pelo pegado al cráneo de tanto repelárselo-dijo desafiante  
  
-Mira Granger no me tientes por que  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué me vas a hacer Malfoy?-dijo poniéndose derecha y alzando el pecho.  
  
Draco trago saliva, ese escote lo ponía nervioso.  
  
-Yo.....ya lo descubrirás después Granger-dijo acercándose ala cara de Hermione- estate atenta  
  
-Siempre-respondió cortante esta mientras Draco le pasaba por un lado para irse de ahí.  
  
-Hermione, si que cambiaste mucho, no pareces la misma chica de antes-decía Cho muy emocionada- me tienes que contar todo en la noche, si vamos a vivir juntas, creo que nos tenemos que llevar mejor y conocernos mas ¿o no?-decía esta  
  
-Eh....si, claro  
  
-Bueno nos vemos despues, Ciao-decía Cho alejándose a saltos de ahí  
  
-Me voy-dijo Justin yéndose y haciendo un además de despedida  
  
-Bye-  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
-Hola-Hermione había llegado al compartimiento donde Ron, Harry y Ginny se encontraban  
  
-Hey, ¿Para que te queria la profesora?-pregunto Harry  
  
-Para darnos algunos recados y esto-dijo sacando su llave de su bolsillo. Todos la miraron asombrados  
  
-¿Qué cosa es eso?-pregunto algo confundido Ron  
  
-Es una llave de prefectos-dijo Hermione  
  
-¿Llave? ¿Qué es una llave?  
  
-Mira Ron-comenzo algo desesperado Harry, de siempre tener que explicar todo a Ron-las llaves con artefactos muggles para abrir puertas, en ves de contraseñas.  
  
-Oh!! Entiendo  
  
-Bueno yo ahorita vengo, me tengo que ir a poner el uniforme nos vemos despues de mi ronda.  
  
Hermione se fue al baño de al final del ultimo vagón para cambiarse, su uniforme también habia cambiado bastante. Su falda era ahora mini-falda, la blusa se la desabotonaba los primeros botones que dejaban un escote y su corbata con los colores de Gryffindor le quedaba debajo del escote, su túnica y su inseparable placa de prefecta.  
  
Salió a hacer la primera ronda, no hubo gran problema. Solo unos chicos ,en el ultimo vagón, de primer curso que se peleaban por unas cartas de las ranas de chocolate. Después de la pelea Hermione se fue a lavar las manos ya que se las había llenado de chocolate al querer atrapar una de las ranas de chocolate. Así que se dirigió al baño y no se dio cuenta que un rubio platinado decidió seguirle los pasos....hasta el baño.  
  
Hermione abrió el grifo y el agua comenzo a caer, tomo el jabon y se la lavo las mano. Se volteo a tomas una toalla para secarse las manos y fué entonces cuando dio media vuelta y descubrió a el Sly parado detrás de ella.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?  
  
-Por mas que te laves nunca se te vas a quitar lo sangre sucia-fue lo único que respondió Draco  
  
Hermione se comenzó a molestar.  
  
-Te crees muy macho Malfoy; ¿pero sabes que? No eres nada, mas que un niño insignificante que trata de ser lo que NUNCA –esto lo recalco-llegara a ser nada. Mas que hijito de mami y papi.  
  
-Mira Granger-dijo adelantándose y tomándola de los hombros-crees que por tu nuevo look eres diferente, pero sigues siendo la misma perdedora del curso pasado.  
  
-Claro que no!!!  
  
-Claro que sí.  
  
-Claro que no Malfoy. NO sabes lo que dices  
  
-Ah no?? Demuéstramelo  
  
Hermione mas que nada quería demostrar que era diferente y si su mas odiado atormentador lo pedía, esta dispuesta a demostrarlo.  
  
-¿Cómo?¿Qué quieres que haga?  
  
Draco desde que había visto a Hermione, se sorprendió y debía reconocer que la muchacha se había puesto muy bien, tanto que lo único que quería era sentir sus labios fundidos en un solo beso junto con los delgados de el.  
  
-Bésame-dijo alzando una ceja.  
  
-¡¿Qué?!-pregunto sorprendida ante la proposición Hermione.  
  
-Sabia que no lo harías eres tan cobarde-dijo con desprecio  
  
-Eso lo veremos-dijo estirando una mano y poniéndola en la nuca de Draco para atraerlo mejor hacia ella. Draco no supo que había pasado hasta que sintió los carnosos labios de Hermione rozando los suyos y apretándolos contra el, Draco comenzó a reaccionar y a moverlos junto a los de Hermione, de pronto sintió como su labio inferior era débilmente mordisqueado por Hermione y esto hizo que gimiera muy despacio sin pensarlo, entonces, Hermione se despego bruscamente de el. Parecía que Hermione lo disfrutaba tanto como el, pero alguien en la puerta los había interrumpido.  
  
-Hermione, déjame entrar, soy Ginny!!! Necesito hablar contigo.  
  
*+*+*++*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Sí les gusto me dejan Reviews, que yo los esperare. Mientras esta historia seguirá subiendo de tono, ojala y no me haya quedado muy aburrido.  
  
°~MalfoyDraknesS~°  
  
tHe DaRk iS aLL aRoUnD Us 


	2. Chapter 2

YA NO MAS  
  
Chapter 2----(  
  
°~MalfoyDarknesS~°  
  
-¿Hermione? ¿Hermione estas ahí?-insistía la voz de Ginny tras la puerta  
  
-Que vamos a hacer-susurraba Draco con un deje de terror  
  
-¿Yo? Nada, TU que vas a hacer, si te descubren con una sangre sucia en un baño-dijo sonriendo malignamente Hermione, esto se ponía muy divertido.  
  
-Granger!!!-insistía desesperado Draco  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Vamos, tienes que ayudarme.  
  
-mmm...no  
  
-Hermione??-preguntaba Ginny  
  
-Sí aquí estoy Ginny-decía amablemente  
  
-¿Puedo entrar? Tengo algo que decirte  
  
Hermione volteo y Draco negaba frenéticamente la cabeza  
  
-Claro!!-dijo sonriendo  
  
Draco sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba del horror, si la pequeña Weasley esa, lo veía su reputación estaría muerta, entonces se le ocurrió algo de ultimo minuto. Hermione avanzaba con una sonrisa en la cara hacia la puerta, la abrió. Ginny entro y lo primero que vio fue al rubio parado detrás de Hermione  
  
-¿Qué demo....?!!!-comenzó a decir, pero no pudo por que escucho unas palabras "Obliviate" y al momento siguiente no supo que pasaba.  
  
Hermione al ver lo que había hecho Draco, sintió como le hervía la sangre, el estúpido se las había arreglado para salir ileso de esta. Pero a la siguiente no se le escaparía, el sly no es tan astuto como parece.  
  
-Fiu! Si que estuvo cerca, hey Granger si quieres seguir teniendo algo de esto-dijo señalándose- mas vale que no me siguas haciendo estos jueguitos estúpidos- paso a un lado de Hermione dándole una nalgada mientras salía. Hermione se tuvo que pellizcar para no arrancarle la mano a Draco. Ginny comenzaba a reaccionar de nuevo.  
  
-Hermione ¿por qué no abrías?-pregunto, evidentemente el maleficio funciono y muy bien. Malfoy ya se encontraba lejos, lo suficiente para escaparse de esta. "Maldito Malfoy, por que serás tan bueno para maldecir" pensó Hermione.  
  
-Esque...esque...tenia llenas de jabón las manos  
  
-Ah  
  
-¿¿Bueno y para que me querías??  
  
-Esque, hoy que te vi vestida así pues....yo me preguntaba, no se te ves mas madura que el año pasado, no digo que eras madura, yo me refiero en otro aspecto.  
  
Ginny no estaba para nada equivocada, Hermione si que estaba experimentada en las cosas de la seducción y el sexo, Jack se lo había enseñado. Hoy mas que nunca lo extrañaba, pero la promesa que le hizo no se podía quedar en le aire.  
  
-¿De verdad lo crees? Pues como eres mi mejor amiga, te voy a decir un pequeñísimo secretito.-Hermione cerró la puerta, para que nadie las pudiera ver ni oír.  
  
-¿De que se trata Mione?  
  
-Pues....-dijo sentándose con la pierna cruzada en el retrete-...que no soy virgen.  
  
A Ginny casi se le cae la boca al piso, miraba a Hermione son parpadear ¿Hermione ya lo había hecho?. Parpadeo y salió de su ensimismamiento.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa Ginny?-pregunto riendo Hermione.  
  
-Esque...esque...!¿Qué?!!  
  
-¿Qué pensaste que iba a ser la misma niñita del curso pasado, que no hacía nada malo? Pues fíjate que me he estado portando mal-dijo sonriendo traviesamente-....y me encanta.  
  
-Hermione, que ¿pero con quien? ¿cuándo? ¿cómo?  
  
-mmm....secretitos de cama no se cuentan  
  
-No lo puedo creer!!!  
  
-Pues mas te vale que no lo digas!!! Si no me echaras a perder unos planes que tengo.  
  
-¿Cuáles? ¿puedo saber?  
  
-mmm...en este momento no, después prometo que lo sabrás todo. Pero recuerda no le puedes decir esto a nadie. Confió en ti.  
  
Ginny miraba a Hermione con incredulidad.  
  
-Vamonos preciosa-dijo tomándole una mano a Ginny y saliendo las dos juntas del baño. Los cual hizo que dos chicos de 7 curso comenzaran a reír estúpidamente, eran Slytherins.  
  
-Adiós bonitas-dijo uno.- A ver cuando nos invitan a esas fiestas privadas.  
  
Hermione se paro en seco, y comenzó a sonreír. A Ginny no le agrado nada esto de Hermione, trato de jalarla, pero fue imposible ella estaba decidida a ir con los slytherins. Hermione llego hasta donde el chico.  
  
-Hola  
  
-Hola-respondió el otro  
  
-mmm....¿en verdad quisieras estar nuestras fiestas privadas de mi amiga y mías?  
  
El muchacho asintió  
  
-Bueno, pues te la tienes que ganar-dijo poniendo la mano en el pecho del chico y jugueteando con su corbata-ya que no cualquiera entra con nosotras al baño.  
  
-Oye tu no eres prefecta de Gryffindor??-pregunto el segundo sly  
  
-Sí, lo soy. Mejor, por que tengo llaves del baño de prefectos, prefiero hacer mis fiestas ahí, ya que...-dijo acercándose hasta quedar a la altura de los oídos de los dos y susurro- por que yo hago mucho ruido, tu sabes....soy muy gritona.  
  
Los dos se rieron estúpidamente, se miraron, y se pusieron rojos  
  
-¿Qué pasa aquí?-se escucho detrás de ellos. Draco se encontraba parado a un lado de Ginny y veía a Hermione y a los dos muchacho  
  
-Nada, que pueda estar pasando??, yo lo tengo todo controlado aquí, Malfoy ¿verdad muchachos?-dijo volteando a ver a los sly los cuales asintieron  
  
-¿Qué no tienes trabajo que hacer Granger?-dijo secamente Draco  
  
-Pues en eso estoy  
  
-Sí no te vas a hacer tus rondas, le diré a McGonagall.  
  
-mmm....que aguafiestas!!!-dijo con desgano Hermione alejándose de los muchachos- ya voy!!! Por cierto, ya saben muchachos.-dijo echándoles un ultimo vistazo a los sly que seguían tan colorados como cuando les susurro al oído.  
  
Hermione paso a un lado de Draco, tomo a Ginny por el brazo y se la llevo de ahí. Se metieron a un compartimiento que sorpresivamente esta vacío y se sentaron a platicar:  
  
-¿Hermione que te ha pasado??¿ Por que ese cambio tan repentino??  
  
-Digamos que en las vacaciones, me hicieron ver la realidad-dijo Hermione mientras su mirada se volvió repentinamente triste.  
  
-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto confundida Ginny  
  
-A nada-dijo Hermione sacudiendo su cabeza.  
  
-mmm...y ahora que entres a Hogwarts así, ¿qué harás?  
  
-Pues, pienso ayudar a las personas iguales que yo...a que no sufran en su vida por lo que sufrí yo, no estoy dispuesta a seguir sintiéndome mal, ni sentirme despreciada, fea, devora libros. Por eso hago todo esto. Para que los demás se superen,-dijo mirando a Ginny de repente- como tu  
  
-¿Cómo yo?-pregunto Ginny mas confundida que nunca  
  
-Sí, mira, yo se que tu has estado sufriendo por Harry todos estos años y que el nunca, pues...se ha fijado en ti. Pero no te preocupes por eso amiga, que aquí estoy yo. Y te voy a ayudar. Y por eso a ti no te cobrare.  
  
-Ah!!! Ósea que cobraras por tus servicios???  
  
-Pues si!!! ¿O crees que tan valiosos concejos serán Gratis?? No, no, no.  
  
-Todavía no me convences mucho todo esto...pero te apoyo en todo, tu me conoces  
  
-Gracias amiga-dijo abrazando a Ginny  
  
-Bueno mas vale que vaya a seguir haciendo mi ronda o McGonagall me mata.  
  
Así que Hermione salió del compartimiento y siguió dando sus rondas, poco después llegaron a Howarts. El castillo se veía espectacular, como todo los años, y aunque ya tenia 6 años viendo lo mismo, siempre la maravillaba igual, con todas sus ventanas llenas de luz y su lago tranquilo en los jardines.  
  
Hermione levaba a los chicos de 1 curso, quienes admiraban Hogwarts y uno que otro donde la pequeñísima falda de Hermione terminaba. Llegaron frente a los botas que los llevaría hasta el colegio. Miraba como los botes se alejaban , fue entonces cuando unos brazos se cerraron en su cintura y una fría voz comenzó a susurrarle al oído  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí tan solita Granger? ¿No sabes que alguien puede venir y querer hacer cosas sucias contigo....como yo?-dijo bajando la mano hasta su trasero.  
  
Hermione respiraba lentamente, justamente para no darle un puñetazo en la cara a Draco. Pero debía aceptar que eso que hacia Draco se sentía muy bien, demasiado para su gusto. -Ya Malfoy, nos necesitan en el castillo-dijo alejándose de el y avanzando  
  
-Oye Granger, a mi nadie me deja con las ganas!!!  
  
-Pues vas a tener que comenzar a acostumbrarte.-dijo y se fue  
  
Malfoy pateo molesto el piso y se alejo del lago también.  
  
Después de una aburrida selección de las casas, según Hermione, todos se pudieron dirigir a sus cuartos, Hermione solo quería llegar, darse un baño frío y meterse a la cama a dormir, ya que desde mañana comenzarían las clases, lo que significaba que tendría que dar rondas y rondas y....rondas. Suspiro cansada. Y comenzó su camino hacia los cuartos de los prefectos. Sus cuartos quedaban cerca de los baños de prefectos.  
  
Cuando llego a la sala de los prefectos, ya que se quedo despidiéndose de sus inseparables Harry y Ron. Justin estaba leyendo un libro, acostado en un sillón. Draco comía cereal sentado en la mesa y con los pies colgándole. Cho Chang se pintaba las uñas de un color rojo sentada en el mismo sillón que Justin y tenia sus piernas sobre las de Justin, pero este al ver a Hermione se paro rápidamente.  
  
-Hermione, hacia mucho que no te veía y en el tren casi no tuve oportunidad de platicar contigo, por que mira yo...  
  
-Em....Justin, sabes me duele la cabeza y lo único que quiero es descansar.  
  
-Si Finch-Fletchey déjala, quiere descansar-interrumpió Malfoy- a mi también me duele la cabeza y no quiero oírlos a ninguno de los dos, me molestan sus voces, así que mejor me voy-dijo Malfoy metiendose a su cuarto y cerrándolo con un portazo.  
  
Justin volteo a ver a Malfoy como queriendo que se hubiera ahogado con el cereal, volteo de nuevo con Hermione-Esta bien, entonces hablaremos mañana.  
  
Hermione asintió realmente le dolía la cabeza y estaba segura que con el baño todo terminaría. Justin sonrió a Hermione y se dirigió a su cuarto. Cho Chang cabeceaba de sueño pero tenia cuidado de que sus uñas no se maltrataran.  
  
Hermione se dirigió a su cuarto, saco su llave del bolsillo y entró. Su cuarto era muy amplio, tenia su cama grande, su tocados, unas cajoneras, su escritorio y un gran librero repleto de libros, también con su closet y un biombo como vestidor. Hermione siempre quiso uno pero sus papas nunca lo había querido. Todo decorado con los colores de su casa, rojo y dorado. Y con todo eso aun así le quedaba un gran espacio solo. Pero Hermione ya sabia que haría con ese gran pedazo solo. Pero hoy no haría nada, solo quería dormir y ducharse. Así que buscó en su baúl, su pijama, que se trataba de un camisón rojo muy sexy, su ropa interior, todo lo demás ya lo tenia el baño.  
  
Así que salió de su cuarto dejándolo con llave y salió hacía el baño de prefectos. Los pasillo se encontraban desiertos. Se paro frente a la estatua y dijo la contraseña "Burbujas de Lavanda" y entro, se metió dentro de un cubículo y comenzó a desvestirse; pero lo que no sabia era que un pie había evitado que la puerta de entrada al baño de prefectos se cerrara. Y parecía que estaba dispuesto a entrar.....  
  
Muchas Gracias a todas las que me dejaron Reviews...Luego agradeceré a cada una, de ustedes depende si esta historia sigue o no. Saludos y se cuidan muxo. Ah y perdón por lo errores de ortografía que haya cometido en el escrito.  
  
°~MalfoyDarknesS~° 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey al fin después de mucho tiempo aquí toy de nuevo. Espero y no me hayan extrañado muxho....por k yo no!!!!.....jejeje no, claro ke los extrañe!!!!. Bueno ahí esta mi 3 Chapter.  
  
"YA NO MAS"  
  
--Chapter 3—  
  
°~MalfoyDarknesS~°  
  
Hermione estaba a punto de desabrocharse el sostén, cuando escucho unos pasos que se entraban muy sigilosos, pero Hermione se pudo dar cuenta de que quien quiera que fuera esa persona no era muy discreto. Así que pego su oído a la puerta del vestidos y escucho en silencio.  
  
Hermione se envolvió en una toalla rápidamente y salió del vestidor. Y cual no fue su sorpresa al ver a Malfoy parado frente a la alberca, su túnica y camisa tiradas en el piso, se veía la espalda desnuda de Draco y sus torneados brazos comenzando a desabrocharse el cinturón. Dándole la espalda a Hermione.  
  
-ejem...ejem....Malfoy...¿qué crees que haces?  
  
Draco dio un pequeño brinco, señal que lo había asustado, volteo rápidamente y al mirar lo que estaba parado detrás de el. Se quedo de una pieza, pero pronto reacciono y se irguió para, con todo el descaro, comenzar a mirar a Hermione de arriba abajo. Hermione solo puso los ojos en blanco, "¿por qué todos tienen que hacer eso?".  
  
-Para tu mayor información hay algo en este baño que se llama vestidor- prosiguió Hermione apuntando el vestidor- se usa para quitarse y ponerse la ropa, y para que nadie tenga que ver tus miserias al aire-  
  
Draco solo sonrió descaradamente y dijo con su tono burlón y altivo de siempre – Y como sabes si eso es exactamente lo que quiero ?? Además, así las sangre sucias como tu, pueden admirar lo que nunca podrán alcanzar.  
  
-JA!!!!....créeme, nunca ha estado en mis planes querer alcanzarte-dijo despectiva, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la puerta del vestidor. -Además yo estoy mucho mejor que tu- Hermione sabia que esta era una muy buena oportunidad para comenzar a usar sus encantos con Malfoy y pues...de paso echarse un taco de ojo. Por que lo que sus ojos veían no le molestaba para nada.  
  
-En tus sueños Granger!!! Mira y llora-dijo desabrochándose el pantalón, este cayo completamente al suelo, dejando al descubierto a un muchacho sin nada mas que un bóxer negro ajustado. Oh que equivocada estaba Hermione al decir "miserias" ya que Draco no tenia para nada miserias. Un bulto algo grande se podía distinguir en la entrepierna de Draco.  
  
Hermione sintió un cosquilleo.-"Hermione, NO!!!, calma!!!! Solo es su....pene. Esta Muy antojable pero quieta. Recuerda tus planes." –le decía su voz interna a Hermione, la cual solo suspiro y tomo la calma de nuevo.  
  
Draco alzo una ceja en señal de "supera eso"  
  
Hermione sonrió y su mano comenzó a subir por la toalla marcando todas sus curvas. Draco trago saliva. Hasta llegar al nudo de la toalla que tenia en el pecho, le jalo y suavemente la toalla se fue desprendiendo de su cuerpo hasta quedar colgada de la mano de Hermione.  
  
Sí Draco pensaba que Hermione se había puesto bien en todo este tiempo. Ahora no cabía duda de eso. Su mirada paso de sus perfectos pechos, bajando hasta su angosta cintura, para después ensancharse al llegar a la cadera de esta y seguir bajando por las bien torneadas piernas de esta. La piel rosada y las zonas que lo requerían tapadas por un conjunto de lencería negra. Draco no sabia cuanto tiempo iba a poder resistir estar así, el y Hermione solos, en el baño de prefectos a medio vestir....seguro no sería mucho.  
  
Hermione no solo podía mas que sonreír por la forma en que Draco la veía. Perfecto, el plan si que iba bien. Hasta el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido.  
  
-Bueno Malfoy, mientras tu sigues babeando, yo...me meteré al agua- Dijo comenzado a mecerse a la piscina, la cual ya estaba llena de burbujas con olor a cereza. Metió la cabeza al agua, comenzó a nadar sin sacar la cabeza del agua. Hasta que esta choco contra algo, así que saco la cabeza del agua. Y se encontró parada frente al sly, se quedaron viendo a los ojos unos momentos, entonces Draco la rodeo con su brazo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el. Le quito el mechón albino que tapaba los ojos de Hermione y le tomo la barbilla, se la levanto para que la muchacha lo mirara. Hermione no puso resistencia. Entonces Draco con un dedo comenzó a seguir la forma de los labios de Hermione. Esta solo miraba, en eso Malfoy le tomo la cara fuertemente y poso sus labios sobre los de ella comenzó un beso apasionado, hermione le siguió el juego, de pronto Hermione sintió como la lengua de Draco comenzaba a hacer la lucha por entrar en la boca de ella, esta le dejo la entrada libre, así que esta entró conociendo todo....demostrando quien era el que mandaba. Cuando de pronto la lengua de hermione rodeo la de el y se enrosco en la de Draco, de tal forma que la inmovilizó, además el rubio sentía que algo frío también estaba en contacto con su lengua. Draco no supo por que pero esto lo éxito mucho, tanto que Hermione pronto sintió cuando "algo" en el medio de la pelvis de el, chocaba contra la suya. Ya era suficiente. Libero la lengua de este y se aparto de Malfoy. Mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
  
-Eso no ha estado mal, ¿ha?  
  
-No, ya lo creo que no.- Draco se acerco a Hermione y la rodeo. Comenzó a besar su cuello, y fue bajando hasta llegar hasta los tersos hombros de esta. Su mano comenzaron a subir desde su espalda hasta llegar al seguro del sostén de Hermione.  
  
Hermione lo estaba disfrutando mucho. Sin querer soltó un suspiro. Lo cual hizo a Draco sonreír, entonces comenzó a tratar de desabrochar el sostén, estaba apunto de lograrlo cuando, de repente Hermione lo aparto dándole un fuerte empujón. Lo cual molesto claramente a el sly. Las cosas se estaban empezando a salir de control. Ella estaba comenzando a salirse de control y si se salía de control. Era capaz de violar a Draco.  
  
-Hey...Malfoy, si quieres seguir tenido mas de esto- dijo apuntándose e imitando a Draco, justo como lo había hecho en la mañana – déjate de jueguitos estúpidos- se abrocho el seguro de nuevo y antes de salir de la alberca mientras pasaba por un lado de Draco le dio una nalgada.  
  
Salió de la alberca, se envolvió en una toalla, tomo sus cosas y salió del baño de prefectos. Mientras Draco la miraba sentado en una orilla de la alberca, sus "ganas" ya habían vuelto a su lugar.  
  
Hermione entro a la sala común de prefectos, Cho estaba sentada en la mesa leyendo una revista. Justin aparentemente ya se había dormido.  
  
-Hermione!! ¿por qué vienes en toalla? -dijo esta al ver a Hermione entrando por el umbral escurriendo agua– mañana tenemos ronda. Es a las 7:00 así que mañana no tendremos que levantar temprano. Oye ¿se te quito el dolor de cabeza?  
  
-Eh...-estaba apunto de responder cuando del umbral entro Draco envuelto en una bata de baño, con los cabellos en la cara y escurriendo agua también. Entro y ni siquiera les dirigió una mirada, como si Hermione y Cho fueran invisibles, fue directo a su cuarto.  
  
- Creo que sí, así hasta a mi se me quitan todos los dolores!!!-dijo mirando sorprendida a Hermione- Malfoy esta bastante bien, no te culpo Hermione-dijo irónicamente Cho.-Vaya Granger no sabia que tuvieras ese lado....peligroso.  
  
-Bueno, unas cosas van saliendo con el tiempo.  
  
-Sí, me imagino –dijo volteando a ver la "pechonalidad" de Hermione.  
  
-Bueno, me voy a dormir, mañana tengo que citarme temprano con Ron y Harry.- Hermione pudo jurar que al mencionar el nombre del ultimo Cho soltó un bufido.- nos vemos mañana a las siete.  
  
-Buenas noches.  
  
Hermione se puso la pijama y se dejo caer en la cama. Estaba tan feliz, ese Malfoy si que se iba a arrepentir por todo lo que le había hecho a ella. Ahora solo tenía que esperar la reacción de Draco, hoy estaba enojado, pero con el tiempo vendría detrás de ella. Estaba tan seguro de eso como que se llamaba Hermione Granger. Estuvo con estos pensamientos hasta que el sueño la venció.  
  
Estaba profundamente dormida cuando alguien la comenzó a sacudirla.  
  
-mrsdque?-pregunto todavía algo dormida Hermione, ahora sentada en la cama  
  
-Que te levantes son las 6:45 y ya nos toca la ronda ¿recuerdas?-escucho la voz de Chang algo molesta  
  
-Ah...eh....ya voy-dijo volviéndose a dejar caer en la almohada. De verdad quería seguir durmiendo, pero sus obligaciones estaban primero, eso era una de las cosas que no había podido olvidar. Así que se levanto se puso su uniforme, su varita y salió de su cuarto.  
  
Justin y Draco estaban saliendo por la entrada de la sala y Cho la esperaba en el umbral con los brazos cruzados.  
  
-Si me haces el grandísimo favor de apurarte-dijo ácidamente -Ya voy-dijo mientras avanzaba torpemente hasta cruzar la entrada y salir a los todavía oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts.  
  
_bueno tu te vas por ahí y yo por acá-le dijo Cho apuntando hacia dos pasillos- tu el de la derecha y yo el de la izquierda  
  
-aja-dijo bostezando Hermione-era demasiado temprano para ella, se había acostumbrado a dormir hasta tarde estas vacaciones. Despertar y que Jack le llevara el desayuno a la cama, para variar en bóxer. Oh si que añoraba esos días.-Lumos!!  
  
Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo que cho acababa de señalar, caminaba y caminaba sin ninguna novedad...nada interesante pasaba. Estaba comenzando a pensar mejor quedarse sentada detrás de una armadura para echarse una pequeña siestecita. Y así lo hizo, la verdad le importaba muy poco si Filch o la Señora Norris la veían. Solo quería dormir....  
  
-Bueno hoy estudiaremos como los enanos se pudieron liberar de la esclavitud de los trols-dijo el profesor Binns en su tono monótono de siempre.-Saquen por favor, pergamino y sus plumas  
  
-Oye Ron¿ que habrá pasado con Hermione? por que es raro que haya faltado a la primera clase de Historia de la Magia-preguntaba Harry destapando su frasco de tinta  
  
-Sí era justamente lo que pensaba-  
  
-mmm....con eso de que ya no quiere ser como antes. Tal vez ya no pondrá el mismo empeño en las clases.  
  
-Ojala y eso no pase....No quiero comenzar a hacer apuntes de historia de la Magia por mi mismo  
  
-Ron!!! Es nuestra amiga y tu te preocupas por los apuntes que no podrás copearle!!!  
  
Ron solo movió los hombros indiferente.  
  
Harry sabia que Ron todavía le tenia cierto resentimiento a Hermione, solo por que ella no había querido ser su novia el año pasado. Así que mejor ya no hizo ningún comentario y comenzó a hacer apuntes interminables.  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[***]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
Hermione se estiro después de una buena siesta y abrió los ojos esperando encontrarse en el pasillo, pero en su lugar se encontró acostada en una cama, en un cuarto muy elegante y todo decorado de verde y plateado. Ese cuarto solo podía ser de....  
  
-Al fin despertaste Granger-  
  
Hermione volteo y se encontró a Draco recargado en la cabecera a un lado de ella con un libro en la mano.  
  
-¿Qué...como vine a parar aquí?-pregunto torpemente Hermione  
  
-Yo te traje-respondió Draco tranquilamente- Pensé que eras mas lista, te quedaste dormida en medio del pasillo. Peeves casi te ve, si no es porque te puse un hechizo de invisibilidad. Luego te traje aquí, ya que a tu cuarto no te pude dejar por que tu tienes la llave.  
  
-Oh- Acaso Draco Malfoy se había preocupado por ella? Por que hubiera sido mas fácil dejarla ahí tirada y que le bajaran puntos a Gryffindor, bueno, eso era algo. Pero no se lo dijo, por que sino capaz y Draco se molestaba y le quitaba puntos ahí mismo o peor la delataba. De pronto recordó que a esas horas tenia clases. Entonces ahogo un grito.  
  
-¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto Draco viéndola como si estuviera loca  
  
-Esque, se supone que tengo clase de Historia de la Magia en este momento  
  
-Un poco tarde te acuerdas, la clase ya debió de haber empezado hace....media hora-dijo sacando un reloj de un bolsillo.  
  
-¿Oye y que tu no tienes clases?-dijo sentándose y cruzando las piernas  
  
-No todos somos como tú Granger. A algunos no nos gusta entrar a todas las clases –respondió sarcásticamente.  
  
-Me lo debí de haber imaginado-de pronto su estomago hizo un ruido raro. Ni siquiera había probado bocado en toda la mañana-mmm...me voy a desayunar.  
  
-En el comedor ya no se esta sirviendo comida-dijo secamente Draco  
  
-¿Y eso a mi que me importa?- dijo poniéndose de pie y acomodándose el la falda del uniforme- tengo demasiada hambre, para esperar hasta la hora de la comida.  
  
-Espérate-dijo Draco poniéndose de pie- Yo también tengo hambre, te acompaño.  
  
-Como quieras-dijo saliendo del cuarto de Draco.  
  
Caminaron y caminaron por los pasillos de Hogwarts, pero con cuidado de que nadie los viera, hasta que llegaron al cuadro de frutas ya muy conocido por Hermione entonces comenzó a rascar la pera la cual soltó una risita.  
  
-Oye estamos buscando comida, no ha rascar a los cua....-pero se calló al ver como un gran agujero se hacia en la pared y por la cual Hermione entraba, Draco mejor se quedo callado y la siguió. Entonces se encontró en un lugar donde no muchos había entrado. Las cocinas. Acababan de entrar cuando un grupo de elfos domésticos se acercaban a ellos.  
  
-¿Qué se les ofrecía jóvenes?-dijo un elfo con una narizota  
  
-Esque...mi compañero y yo teníamos mucha hambre y pensamos que tal ves ustedes nos podrían dar algo de comer.- Hermione acabado terminar la frase cuando decenas de elfos con charolas llenas de comida aparecieron frente a ellos.  
  
Hermione comenzó a tomar pastelillos como desesperada y a comerlos casi sin masticarlos. Las verdad parecía que Ron Weasley había tomado el cuerpo de Hermione para comer.  
  
Draco comenzó a tomar pastelillos también y a comerlos, no sabía que Hermione conociera también el castillo, de pronto volteo a verla y vio como una gran rastro de chocolate brillaba en su mejilla. Pero Hermione estaba tan atareada comiendo que no se había dado cuenta. El sly sonrió de lado y se acerco para lamer el chocolate de la chica. Hermione sintió escalofríos al sentir la lengua de Draco en su mejilla, en seguida volteo y Malfoy solo le dijo a modo de excusa  
  
-Tenías chocolate  
  
Hermione tomo un poco de mermelada de su pastelillo y se lo embarro en el cuello a Draco, después se acerco y ella también lo lamió. Draco sintió cosquillas, pero no exactamente en el cuello.  
  
-¿Y eso a que se debió? –pregunto Draco sin poder evitar una sonrisa  
  
-Tenias Mermelada-respondió inocentemente la castaña.  
  
Draco tiro sus pastelillos al piso y tomo bruscamente a Hermione por la cintura y la atrajo hacia si, mientras le comenzaba a dar un beso apasionado, Hermione tiro sus pastelillos también y puso sus manos en la nuca de Draco, sus lenguas jugueteaban mientras el beso se hacia mas profundo, entonces Draco la puso contra la pared y comenzó a besar su cuello. Hermione brinco y puso sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del sly, y este la cacho poniéndole las mano en el trasero de esta. La mano de Hermione esta comenzando a desabrochar la camisa de Draco cuando un tremendo ruido de una charola al caer lo hizo dejar de besarse para voltear....todos los elfos los miraban atónitos, el ruido había sido causado por un elfo que de la sorpresa dejo caer la charola y los pastelillos rodaban por todo el piso. Hermione todo esto le causo mucha risa y comenzó a carcajearse, Draco al poco tiempo hacia lo mismo. Decidieron mejor salirse de la cocina antes de que los elfos les aventaran con sartenes y ollas.  
  
Bueno hasta ahí llego el capitulo 3 de esta historia. Si les ha gustado dejen Review y si no...también!!!. No se por que pero pienso que me quedo algo aburrido el capitulo, será que por que estoy algo cansada ya que no he podido dormir bien estos días. Pero ahí esta lo poco que le pude exprimir a mi cabeza.  
  
Bueno C'Ya all!!!!  
  
Y esperare sus mensajes................después veremos que pasa, en el siguiente capitulo. Lo único que les puedo decir es que Hermione comenzara a dar clases a Ginny, sobre sex, para que las practique con Harry.  
  
°~MalfoyDarknesS~° 


	4. Chapter 4

Elo Everybody!!!!  
  
Sí soy yo Kris, MalfoyDarknesS o komo kieran decirme (escribirme mejor dicho)  
  
Pues yo estoy de vuelta con mi nueva creación osea el capitulo #4!!!! Se ke algunas gentes estan algo molestas de por ke demionios no subia nada pero lo ke pasa eske, tengo vida social!!!, novio, escuela y lo peor de todo EXAMENES!!!. Y por esas razones no me daba tiempo de subir nada....Por favor pónganse en mi lugar, además lo bueno es ke ya subi algo.  
  
Hey primero los agradeximientos!!! A los que me dejaron Reviews recientemente:::::::  
  
[Conyta_Malfoy] Pues tu espera termino por ke akita el Capitulo 4...H/D también son mi pareja preferida!!!  
  
[BB] Si al final se pusieron MUY juguetones Malfoy y Granger. Porno gratis para los elfos domesticos...jojojo (bromeo). Pero apoko krees k Malfoy se va a quedar asi?? O crees que va a dejar que Granger lo deje asi todo el tiempo??Yo no!!!  
  
[Jorgelina] YO SE KE KEDO ASKEROSO!!! LO SIENTO!!!! Eske komo dije antes Me estaba dando frentasos con el monitor para que saliera algo bueno para historia...pero solo eso salio...Ah!!! y un morete al otro dia.  
  
[OlgaxTomFelton] Si Granger se no deshinibio y pues ....Draco nunca cambia!!! Sericito el muxhaxho, tambien tiene su lado....hot!!  
  
[Kisuna] Ay!! Gracias por decírmelo ¿Sabes que no me habia dado cuenta? Hasta que no lei tu RVW!! Pero ya le cambie, ya no te tienes que preocupar por las personas de "mente limpia".  
  
[Ross Malfoy] Jajaja...Potencia!!Esa palabra me agrada...gracias. Saludos  
  
[Sagui] mmm....Pensare en tu sugerencia, ya tenia esa idea dándome vueltas en la cabeza!! Pero definitivamente no creo!!, crees que todos sus conocimientos los va a gastar solo en Malfoy??? Lo pensare. Lo juro!!!  
  
[Andru Malfoy] jejeje Ok, ok, solo lee y sabras, que harian despues de la corrida por parte de los Elfines!!!  
  
[Alexandra Riddle] ¿Cómo salido de los cabellos? Explicame ese termino....mi neurona no alcanza a descifrar ese termino. Jajaj oye tu ya estas pensando en una pelicula!!! Bueno si no te kieres imaginar la history con los actores actuales, pues imaginalos con otros como....Draco: Chad Murray o Ryan Phillip, Hermione: Carme Electra. Imagínatelos con ellos. Y sino sabes ni idea quienes son pues mandame tu mail y io te mando una fotos de ellos. Para que no perviertas a los actores reales en tu cabeza. Y ya no te enojes o desesperes que ya subi el capitulo!!! Se que me mendas todos esos Reviews por que te gusta el Fic y por eso espero mas Reviews!!!  
  
[TaTa-SuS] Oh si que es suertuda!!! Jack se va a saber mas adelante. ¿ok? Bueno sigue leyendo el Fic y el de BASTARDO MALFOY tmb. Nos vemos.  
  
[alexandra] Calma, calma...aquí ta la continuación.  
  
[Polly] jejeje....¿Se te hace que tiene sentido? Bueno a mi se me hacen una sarta de burradas. Que bueno que alguien les halle algo de sentido...bye  
  
[Hitomi_Felton] Claro ke era para reir!!! Mis fic los puedes interpretar komo se te de tu regalada gana!!! ¿oK? Tienes toda mi autorización.  
  
[::Yuya::] Oh si!!! Esque, ya le hacia falta, la verdad. Quise ver que tal le iba a una Hermione menos...nerd!!  
  
[Raki] Eso de meter a Hermione con mas hombres, ya me lo han estado pidiendo anteriormente...y creeme que estoy considerándolo. Además ya queria que Hermione fuera mas llamativa...ya que en la historia se centra mas en Harry...en este fic lo desplase un poco...esta bien...MUCHO!!!  
  
[niña Orduña al habla] Hola de nuevo!!! Se que me tardo mucho en subir los capitulos péro esque...con la eskuela y el novio pues...pero bueno el kaso es ke ya subi el Chapter 4!!! ¿o no?  
  
[tonks-77] Chetísima???...no se ke es eso péro espero y algo bueno...Al principio es muy lento el Fic pero....bueno eske tengo que poner muchas kosas en claro antes de ke la historia empiece su ritmo ¿no krees? . Un Saludo  
  
[Dragona*de*mala*Fe*] SORRY!!! Mmm...de Drako y Mione...Uno que se llama la Gitana que me Enamoro!!..de aLsUvEr...esta muy bueno...a mi parecer. Lo unico que te digo es que no se trata de Hogwarts. Pero Draco es de la Realeza!! Asi que si te gustan las historias de castillos, principes, gitanos y eso...te va a gustar!!. Bueno ya te di mi recomendación...Te kuidas!!!  
  
Gracias por todos sus mensajes....jojojo...me puse contentísima al ver todos los que me habian llegado. Estoy tan feliz que me puse a escribir la continuación. Bueno ojala y me dejen tanto reviews como con este Chapter....  
  
------YA NO MAS------  
  
Chapter 4  
  
°~MalfoyDarknesS~°  
  
Hermione y Draco atravesaron el cuadro, y se escondieron detrás de una pared. Los dos jadeaban y respiraban entrecortadamente.  
  
-¿Hacia mucho que conocias este lugar?-preguntó entrecortadamente Draco a Hermione  
  
-Sí, Do...un elfo nos lo mostró hace mucho-Hermione prefirió mantener la identidad de Doby en secreto, despues de todo el habia servido a Draco. Todavía se preocupaba por los elfos, aunque sus intereses ahora apuntaban hacia otros lados.  
  
-Apuesto a que nunca te habia divertido asi en la cosina ni con el cara rajada ni con el pobreton pelirrojo-dijo riendo Draco  
  
-Hey!!! Deja de decirles asi!! Son mis mejores amigos!!!-dijo Hermione poniendo las manos en las caderas- Sí yo insultara a Crabble y Goyle no te agradaria ¿o si?  
  
-Sinceramente me daria igual, ellos no son mis amigos, son mas bien una especie de...acompañantes-dijo mirando el suelo, algo melancólicamente  
  
Hermione nunca se habia puesto a pensar, en si Malfoy tenia amigos, reales. Ahora se daba cuenta lo solo que estaba Malfoy, siempre. Tal ves por eso siempre queria ser el centro de atención, por que no tenia alguien realmente a su lado. Todos estaban con el por el dinero, o por ser popular, pero ¿cuánto de ellos realmente les importaba Draco?. Al menos ella siempre contaba con Harry y Ron. Fueran cosas buenas o malas siempre ellos estaban con ella. De pronto, cayo en cuenta que esa mañana debia de hacerse reunidos con ellos  
  
-¿Qué tal si seguimos los que comenzamos haya adentro?-dijo Draco acorralándola contra la pared, cambiando bruscamente el tema.  
  
-ahorita no Draco-dijo esta empujándolo-tengo que ir con Harry y Ron, adios- dijo corriendo por el pasillo hasta que se perdio al girar en un pasillos.  
  
Draco al ver la reaccion de la castaña, se enojo, pero no porque lo habia dejado con las "ganas" si no por que se iba con sus amigos. ¿Celoso? No, no creia eso, además ¿quién no se pondría celoso de su propio "sex toy"?. Sacudio la cabeza para salir de su ensimismamiento y mejor se fue a su proxima clase.  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[***]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
Ron y Harry, se encontraban fuera. La profesora Trelanwey no se habia sentido muy bien, ya que segun su ojo interior le habia dicho que una seria desgracia le sucederia ese dia si salia de su cuarto. Así que cancelo todas sus clases de ese día.  
  
-Te digo una cosa-dijo Harry mirando por un pasillo hacia el lago  
  
-¿Qué?-le pregunto Ron  
  
-Esta nueva actitud de Hermione...no me gusta nada la verdad. Extraño a la vieja mione...La que se quedaba hasta tarde estudiando y tejiendo gorros a los elfos.  
  
-Sí...-dijo el pelirrojo desviando la vista-...yo tambien la extraño.  
  
-¿Todavía te gusta, verdad Ron?  
  
-eh....  
  
-Hola Chicos!!! Un poco tarde pero llegue!!!-dijo Hermione interrumpiendo la platica de los otros dos.  
  
-¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué no entraste a Historia de la Magia?  
  
-Esque...me quede dormida-dijo Hermione mirandose distraídamente una uña  
  
-...¬¬  
  
-¿Qué? Además....es tan aburrida la clase....que si pudiera, mataria al profesor. Solo para que nos cambiaran con otro. Claro si se pudiera....  
  
-o_O...¿qué?-pregunto atonito Harry  
  
-Lo que oiste, bueno eso no importa....¿para que me querían?-dijo recargándose en Ron, el cual se comenzó a sonrojar.  
  
-Hermione ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Qué te orillo a comenzar a comportarte de esta manera?-comenzo Harry mirando fijamente a la castaña  
  
-Es una larga historia-dijo Hermione evadiendo la mirada del moreno.  
  
-No importa tenemos 2 largas horas para que nos cuentes-dijo de repente Ron  
  
-Eh...yo....  
  
-Granger!!!-era la maestra McGonagall que llegaba  
  
-Diga profesora- parándose derecha de una manera que la "vieja" Hermione hubiera hecho.  
  
-Le ha llegado un paquete, se la han llevado a su sala comun. Solo le paso el dato.  
  
Hermione miraba confundida a la profesora "¿un paquete? ¿para ella?".  
  
-Es de un tal...Jack-dijo mirando con reprobación el uniforme de Hermione.  
  
Hermione abrio los ojos como pelotas O_O.  
  
-Chicos,. Hablamos luego ¿vale?...me tengo que ir.-dijo caminando rapidamente hacia su sala de estar.  
  
-Pero....-replico Harry. Pero era muy tarde Hermione ya no estaba.  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[***]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
Hermione llegó casi sin respiración a la sala comun, estaba agotada, habia subido varios pisos corriendo sin detenerse, las costillas le dolian horrible, le habia entrado aire.  
  
Justin de encontraba en una mesa, haciendo deberes al parecer. Giro la cabeza para ver a Hermione, su pecho subia y bajaba agitadamente por el esfuerzo y la perdida de fuerzas que habia hecho. ¿Qué se sentiría tocar solo un pecho? Seguramente la gloria, pensaba Justin embobado mirando a Hermione buscar el paquete por toda la sala.  
  
-Justin no sabes si me llegó un paquete ahorita?-decía mirando desesperada al chico de cabello oscuro.  
  
-Eh...si, lo metí a mi cuarto ya que no pude entrar al tuyo por que tu tienes la llave. Ven, te ayudo a meter el paquete a tu cuarto.-dijo poniéndose de pie, de una manera muy coqueta.  
  
Hermione sabia que Justin la deseaba y pues....el muchacho no estaba nada mal, trasero tenia. Y pues....el paquete estaba en su habitación. Y los dos se encontraban solos en la sala comun.  
  
Justin abrio la puerta del cuarto y entro. Hermione le siguió. El cuarto tenia arreglos dorados, por todos lado y una hermosa alfombra color champaña que estaba a los pies de la cama. Era muy suave al parecer de Hermione, perfecto para.....  
  
-Este es tu paquete-dijo Justin levantando una caja algo grande. Tenía una carta en un sobre color azul medianoche amarrado en la caja.  
  
-Oh, gracias. Oye ¿Cómo conseguiste este tipo de alfombra?-dijo acostándose en la alfombra, la falda se le alzo un poco y si de por si era algo pequeña, pues unos cuantos encajes del calzon de Hermione se alcanzaban a verse.  
  
Justin tuvo que voltearse a otro lado, hermione le encantaba y pues, por lo mismo. Lo hacia sentir "cosquillitas" en ciertas partes de su cuerpo.  
  
-Justin...-dijo Hermione  
  
-Ma...mande  
  
-¿crees que soy bonita?-dijo mirando fijamente a Justin  
  
-Yo...creo...yo...sí-dijo algo nervioso el Hufflepuff  
  
-Ah....sabes yo también creo que tu eres guapo-  
  
-Gra...gracias-dijo sentándose nervioso en su cama. Hermione se puso de pie.  
  
-mmm....Justin, ¿me podrías ayudar a llevar la caja a mi cuarto?. Lo que pasa es que se ve pesada y pues...todavía estoy cansada del viaje corriendo hasta aquí. ¿si? Porfavor-dijo mirando a Justin y este pudo haber jurado que la muchacha le habia guiñado un ojo.  
  
-Cla...claro.-se levanto en un solo movimiento de la cama y camino hacia el paquete el cual no pesaba tanto. Pero igual, si Hermione se lo pedía....  
  
Justin y Hermione salieron del cuarto de este y siguió a la chica hacia el cuarto de ella. Hermione saco su llave rojiza y abrio la puerta. Justin entro con la caja.  
  
-¿Dónde la dejo?-preguntó.  
  
-Ahí, en ese sillon-dijo apuntando con un dedo un pequeño sillon rojo a un lado de la chimenea.  
  
Justin dejó el paquete en donde lo había mandado Hermione y después algo que brillo mucho le llamo la atención, miro hacia arriba y descubrio un techo lleno de espejos.  
  
-¿Her...hermione? ¿Para que son esos?-dijo apuntando con el dedo el techo.  
  
-Eh...¿sabes que?  
  
-¿Qué?-pregunto quitando la vista de los espejos para posarlos sobre los de la morena.  
  
-Mejor lo averiguas....conmigo-dijo avanzando hacia Justin. Lo tomo por la corbata y lo tiro sobre la cama, el chico la miro sorprendido, la verdad se sorprendió por la reaccion de Hermione....pero lo que no sabia era que....no lamentaría para nada lo que Hermione estaba apunto de hacerle.....  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[***]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
Al día siguiente Hermione se encontraba sentada tomando un cereal, de ver en cuando tomaba una fresas y las partia para hecharlas al cereal. Mientras que una que otra vez tomaba una fresa y comenzaba a comerla de una manera que hizo que mas de un chico se quedara embobado viéndola y rogando a Merlín que se convirtieran en fresa.  
  
Hermione se sentía muy a gusto, la fresas estaba en su punto además de que siempre despues del sexo le daban muchos antojos de fresas. Le habia tenido que poner un silenciador a su cuarto en medio de jadeos incontrolables, ya que no se sabía quien habia gritado mas, si ella o Justin.  
  
Leia un libro de Aritmacia (n/a Algunas viejas costumbres todavía le quedaban además a Hermione le gustaba mucho esa materia asi que...) mientras se comia a cucharadas el cereal en eso una linda pelirroja llego y se sentó frente a ella.  
  
-Her...ya no puedo, cada día mas es mi desilusión-decía abatida Ginny -¿Qué paso?-dijo Hermione apartando la vista de su libro  
  
-Esque...cada día pierdo mas las esperanzas con Harry, ahorita salí de clase de McGonagall y lo ví platicando con Chang...-dijo mirando tristemente su libro.  
  
-Mira....cuando mi entrenamiento contigo haya acabado, Harry ni se acordara como se llama Cho.  
  
-Sabes...yo todavía no estoy muy segura de esto...  
  
-Ah no!!! Ya me mandaron material para empezar a trabajar y muchas cosas mas, asi que no te eches para atrás!!!-dijo comenzando a fruncir el entrecejo.  
  
-Pero....  
  
-Pero nada!!! Te espero hoy en la sala comun de Gryffindor a las 7:00, para comenzar las clases. ¿entendido?  
  
Hermione miraba tan desafiante a Ginny que la pelirroja no tuvo mas remedio que decirle que si.  
  
-¿¿Entonses a...a las 7:00??  
  
-Aja y no faltes o te sacaré de tu cuarto de los cabellos, ¿ok?  
  
-S...sí  
  
-Bueno me voy porque tengo clases de Encantamientos con Flitwick, adios. Dijo Hermione poniéndose en pie y tomando camino rumbo a la clase que seguía.  
  
Se encontraba muy aburrida en la clase, el encantamiento que aprendían ella lo había comenzado a practicar el curso pasado, en una se sus millones de excursiones diarias a la biblioteca. Miraba hacía la ventana, era un día muy nublado, eso le recordaba perfectamente cuando.....  
  
FLASHBACK°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°  
  
Ella camina por el cuarto, con una sonrisa nerviosa. El la mira...un chico de unos 18 años años con unos bellos ojos verdes. Ella capta su mirada.  
  
El se pone de píe.  
  
-Voy a poseerte-  
  
Ella palidece al tiempo que un silencio llena por completo la obscura habitación, iluminada pobremente por la luz que se cuela por la ventana donde los faros brillan. Y la sonrisa de la muchacha se ha borrado por completo.  
  
-Ven, acércate.  
  
Ella va hacía el sin mirarle. Todavía en silencio.  
  
El muchacho se sienta al borde de la cama y la chica queda parada frente a el. La muchacha baja la mirada para situarlos en los del muchacho. El castaño coge su vestido por lo bajo, y se lo quita. La muchacha un poco apenada trata de taparse; pero el muchacho se las quita con delicadeza y la muchacha las retira.  
  
El chico se pone de pie y ella sigue parada, se vuelve a sentar y con sus manos explra el cuerpo de la muchacha, su vientre, sus pechos. La mira de nuevo  
  
-Eres Hermosa, tanto dentro como fuera.-Ella le responde sonrojándose.  
  
Luego se pone de nuevo en pie y como si la mujer que tenia frente fuera muy frágil la toma con cierto deseo contenido, la levanta y se la leva hacia al cama. Luego el se tumba a un lado de ella, la chica lo mira y se incorpora en la cama se sienta sobre el y comienza a desnudarlo, lentamente....botón por boton.  
  
El solo la mira fijamente como lo hace la chica. Cuando el ya se encuentra desnudo ella se inclina y lo besa, el regresa el beso, despues ella pone sus manos en el rostro del muchacho, ya no parecía tan nerviosa. Luego el la toma entre sus brazos y rueda en la cama hasta que el queda sobre el cuerpo de ella, todavía no la toca.  
  
Despues deposita un beso en su frente y le dice al oido  
  
-Voy a lastimarte-dice el muchacho mirando a los ojos a la muchacha tumbada bajo él  
  
-Lo se, Jack-dice con un hilo de voz la muchacha  
  
-El Dolor nunca vuelve, solo esta ves  
  
Ella asiente  
  
Entones el la besa de nuevo, ahora introduciendo su lengua en su boca y lo hace.....gentilmente. De pronto el dolor llega a su cuerpo, es terrible, luego confuso. Nunca habia sentido eso: de pronto cuando el dolor es mas insoportable, encaja las uñas en la espalda del muchacho, este solo la besa de nuevo intentando calmarla. De pronto todo a cambiado, se siente tan bien, como para comenzar a gemir, gritar, el placer se ha apoderado de su cuerpo, de su mente, de todo. Ella se aprieta al cuerpo mientras trata de acallar los gritos en el cuello de este. El también gime, grita, pero la muchacha lo calla con otro beso. En eso el da la ultima embestida y se deja caer exhausto sobre el cuerpo sudoroso de la muchacha.  
  
Nunca lo olvidaria.....  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
-¿Hermione? La clase a acabado- Lavender la sacude un poco para que Hermione regrese, ya que esta con la mirada perdida.  
  
-Eh?? ¿Qué? Oh si gracias-dijo poniéndose de pie.....  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[***]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
Ginny se encontraba en la sala comun pasando de un lado a otro  
  
Mira nerviosa las escalera y de esta aparece la que ahora sería su maestra.  
  
-Ginny, vamos tengo todo preparado  
  
-Hermione...he estado pensando....-pero Hermione no la dejo terminar por que la tomo fuertemente de la muñeca y la saco apurada de la sal comun.  
  
-Vamos, no hay que perder el tiempo  
  
Caminaron por varios pasillos, Ginny cada ves se arrepentia mas ¿Qué era lo que le habia llegado a Hermione? ¿Qué clase de "material" tenia?  
  
-Llegaron frente a una puerta que era del mismo color y apariencia que la pared, habia pasado varias veces por ahí y nunca la había notado, Hermione dijo unas palabras que no entendió y esta puerta se movió para dejarlas pasar, entraron, nadie estaba en la sala todos parecian estar en sus respectivas habitaciones.  
  
-Ven, por aquí-dijo y saco una pequeña cosita roja y abrio la puerta con ella.  
  
Entraron y Hermione cerro la puerta tras ella. Ginny veía algo con los ojos desorbitados algo que se encontraba parado frente a ella. Era un hombre, desnudo, pero....estaba totalmente rigido, no parecía tener vida  
  
-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto la pelirroja apuntando confundida  
  
-Eso es con lo que empezaremos las clases-dijo acercándose al maniquí y saco su varita y con un pequeño golpe de esa y diciendo las palabras "vitae" de pronto la piel que cubría al hombre paso de ser una material duro (n/a: plástico) a estar cubierto de piel humana. El hombre parpadeo y se irguió mas.  
  
-¿Apoco no es bello?-pregunto Hermione mirando al maniquí  
  
-Este...yo  
  
El hombre avanzo hacia ella y tomando la mano de la pelirroja y acercando para besársela.  
  
-Hola Ginny-dijo y se inclino a besarla, cuando al alzar la vista, ginny descubrió que el "muñeco" tenia un pelo negro azabache y unos ojos verdes con una cicatriz en la frente se incorporaron. Había tomado la forma de Harry.  
  
-Ha...Harry-balbuceo la chica.  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[***]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
Hey espero y este capitulo me haya quedado algo mejor, y pues a las que querian saber de Jack pues al menos ya pase un momento muy importante en la vida de Hermione en el cual participo Jack.  
  
C'Ya All!!!!  
  
***Espero muchos Raviews!!!!!*** 


	5. Chapter 5

Wazzaup!!!  
  
Jejeje....estoy muy contenta por todos los mensajes que me llegaron y agradezco a todos los lectores del Fic, ya que veo que mis pervertideces les agradan....  
  
Rakel HitomiFelton glo Valentina Barbara-chan Taeko Gata 2242 black ok anna kisuna Krlota Riddle Marietta Sirius Lora Chang Mariann Kimmy Angy Sonnia Di-Malfoy Alexandra Riddle (Vaya ke me has dejado mensajes!!!) java almu Niña Orduña aleksa parkinson GinnyPotterWeasley   
  
A todas y todos muchas gracias por leer mis idioteces!!!!  
  
YA NO MAS  
  
°MalfoyDarknesS°  
  
Chapter 5  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
La pelirroja estaba tan sorprendida que no podía ni articular palabra alguna...Harry estaba justo frente a ella y justamente en "cueros". Pero eso no podía ser cierto, Harry se encontraba entrenando en el campo de Quidditch con su hermano por cierto.  
  
-Hermione por-por favor explícame que pasa aquí?-preguntaba asustada Ginny mientras el Harry-muñeco se enderezaba y comenzaba a jugar con un mechón de cabello rojizo de Ginny.  
  
Mira Ginny estos muñecos- dijo tocándole un hombro al Harry-muñeco- sirven, digamos para estimular a las personas. Lo mande pedir por correo a mi amigo Jack y la verdad me sorprendió que me lo haya mandado tan rápido.  
  
-Hermione ¿Me podrías decir de una buena vez quien es Jack?-preguntaba Ginny sin dejar de ver al Harry-muñeco con algo de temor.  
  
-eh....no en este momento. Recuerda que hoy venimos a darte clases de sexualidad, esta bien???  
  
-Creo-dijo en un susurro Ginny  
  
-Bueno lo primero que tienes que hacer es calmarte, que este muñeco no te hará nada que tu no quieras ¿ok? Apoco no parece nuestro querido Harry?  
  
-Igualito-dijo Ginny tragando saliva nerviosa.  
  
-Sí y ya mande pedir su versión pero en mujer...los hombres también tienen sus problemas que atender. Pero bueno vamos a comenzar...-Hermione avanzó y tomo a Harry de la mano y lo jalo alejándolo de Ginny  
  
-¿Nunca has besado verdad?-pregunto seriamente Hermione  
  
La pelirroja comenzó a ponerse de todos colores. -No te preocupes Ginny, eso no es malo, digamos que te has reservado para el indicado-dijo señalando al Harry-muñeco- Además yo no me voy a burlar de ti...Entonces que ¿has besado o no?  
  
-...no...-dijo con la cabeza gacha, mirándose los zapatos.  
  
-Bueno eso esta a punto de cambiar ahora Harry ve con Ginny...Oh pero espera un poco. Tenemos que ponerle algo de ropa al pobre no puede andar por todo el cuarto como lo trajo Dios al mundo.  
  
-¿Quién es Dios?-pregunto Ginny  
  
-Luego te digo- contesto Hermione buscando algo en su baúl.- Bueno ahora tenemos que cambiarlo-Sostenía en sus manos unos pantalones y una playera.  
  
-Ca-cambiarlo? ¿Las dos?-pregunto Ginny  
  
-Claro!!! Si a ti te toca ponerle el pantalón!! O tu que crees??-pregunto Hermione tirándole con el pantalón a Ginny, esta lo cacho.  
  
-A ver Harry alza tus bracitos-dijo Hermione como si le hablara a un niño de 5 años. El harry-muñeco obedeció y alzo los brazos. Hermione se estiró y le paso la playera por brazos y por la cabeza hasta que se la puso.-Listo!! Ginny te toca!!  
  
-Hermione yo creo...  
  
-Y yo creo que te debes de apurar o le va a dar un resfriado si lo tiene...tu sabes colgando por ahí.-dijo haciéndose el mechón albino para atrás.  
  
-Hermione!!!-dijo en un gritito alarmado Ginny  
  
-Ay solo ponle el maldito bóxer!!-dijo hermione  
  
-Esta bien- trago saliva y se agacho.-Ha-Harry-  
  
El muñeco agacho la vista y la miro sonriendo.  
  
-Po-podrías alzar una pierna pa-para ponerte el bo-bóxer, por favor???-dijo temblando Ginny, tenia "eso" demasiado cerca para su gusto.  
  
El Harry-muñeco alzo la pierna. Ginny metió la manga del boxer y después hizo lo mismo en la otra pierna. Y lo deslizo hasta que cubrió todo lo que debia de cubrir. Hizo lo mismo con el pantalón.  
  
-Gracias Ginny-dijo este cuando estaba totalmente vestido y le guiño un ojo. Hubiera dado un brazo por que el verdadero Harry hiciera eso alguna vez.  
  
-Bien hecho Ginny, ahora hay que practicar los besos.-dijo Hermione sentándose en la cama. –Ginny ven para acá Harry tu tambien. Los dos se sentaron junto con ella en la cama.  
  
]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[  
  
Mientras el verdadero Harry se encontraba en medio de un entrenamiento de Quidditch, ginny se daba algunos "besos franceses" con el Harry-muñeco.  
  
-Ron!!! Cuidado!!!-gritaba Harry, pero fue muy tarde la bludger le pego de lleno en la cara y ron solo sintió como su nariz emitía y pequeño chasquido y se movia un poco de lugar, despues ya no supo de si mismo.  
  
Despertó con un tremendo dolor de cabeza y algo aturdido. Lo primero que vio fue unos ojos verdes que lo veian con alivio  
  
-¿Estas bien amigo?-pregunto Harry sonriendo  
  
-Eh...algo, me duele la cabeza-dijo cerrando los ojos.  
  
-Vaya que te golpeo fuerte esa bludger, llevas inconsciente casi todo el dia  
  
-¿DE verdad?  
  
-Sí – dijo asintiendo ya todos te vinieron a visitar, Ginny, Dean, Lavender y Parvati y Hermione tambien.  
  
-¿De verdad?- pregunto con una sonrisa al oír el ultimo nombre - ¿y que dijo?  
  
-Que te vendría a visitar luego, ahora creo que me tengo que ir por que mañana hay clases y nos tenemos que levantar temprano como siempre.  
  
-Oh esta bien-dijo Ron y se volvió a quedar profundamente dormido.  
  
-Buenas noches amigo – dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la enfermería.  
  
Harry iba saliendo de la enfermería cuando alguien se le cruzo por el camino  
  
-Hermione! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-Eh?? Yo?-dijo inocentemente  
  
-sí tu  
  
-mmm...eh....  
  
-Herm....dime que te pasa  
  
-Esque, perdóname Harry –dijo Hermione  
  
-¿Qué? ¿De que estas.....?  
  
-PETRIFICUS TOTALIUS!!! –grito Hermione después de sacar rápidamente su varita y apuntar a Harry.  
  
Harry cayo inmovilizado al suelo, veía como Hermione lo arrastraba por los pasillo sin poder hacer nada, se sentía entre confundido y sorprendido. Esta lo arrastraba por los pasillos y hasta que llego a un corredor y lo metió a un cuarto que estaba muy oscuro. Harry quería correr, pero por obvias razones no podía. De pronto Hermione lo soltó y sus piernas cayeron bruscamente al suelo.  
  
-Wingardium Leviosa!!!-se escucho en un susurro y Harry comenzó a flotar, y fue depositado en lo que pensaba que era un escritorio.  
  
Harry ahora se encontraba asustado, Hermione ya no era como antes y ve a saber que le podría hacer ahora.  
  
Se hoyo el ruido de un puerta al cerrarse y de pronto unas velas a su alrededor se encendieron, mientras no muy lejos veia una silueta que se acercaba, ya que no podia enfocar bien por estas paralizado no pudo distinguir quien era, ¿Seria Hermione? No estaba seguro ¿entonces quien había salido por la puerta?. De pronto sintió como la parálisis acababa y podia moverse de nuevo, trato de levantarse pero una mano con las uñas pintadas de rojo lo detuvo en su lugar y de la oscuridad con mucha agilidad la figura salto y cayo sentada arriba de él. Las velas todavía no alumbraban mucho la silueta, pero se pudo dar cuenta que era mujer, pero cual no seria su sorpresa que al esta acercar la cara era...  
  
-Hola Harry –dijo Ginny a unos pocos centímetros de su cara  
  
Harry puso los ojos de plato. Ginny estaba frente a él, su pelo rojizo le caía en la cara y hacia que se viera muy sexy  
  
-Ginny?-pregunto este, estaba comenzando a sentirse algo raro (n/t: se llama estar excitado muchacho!!)  
  
-si? -Por que haces esto?-pregunto algo confundido  
  
-¿Por qué? Sencillamente por que me gustas mucho – en este punto ya había perdido la vergüenza, si ya había llegado hasta ese punto del plan de Hermione la vergüenza estaba de mas – y por que tu no me haces caso, pues...tendré que usar métodos mas drásticos. –dijo sonriendo de lado.  
  
-Ginny yo...  
  
-¿Qué? –dijo acercándose todavía mas  
  
-Eh...yo...no creo que esto sea lo correcto...  
  
Ginny hizo un gruñido de frustración y hundió las uñas en lo primero que encontré para sacar su estrés que resulto ser el vientre de Harry, pero cual seria su sorpresa que Harry en vez de gritar...gimió.  
  
Ginny recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo de Harry desde sus marcas de uñas hasta llegar a la cara del moreno que estaba roja.  
  
-¿Con que te gusta que duela Harry? ¿Es acaso que te gusta que te peguen?- dijo esta sonriendo  
  
-No...-dijo en una vocecilla Harry  
  
-¿A no? –dijo Ginny hundió de nuevo las uñas pero en el muslo de Harry y esta volvio a gemir mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.  
  
LA sonrisa de Ginny se hizo mas evidente.  
  
-Vaya que tenemos aquí Harry con que si te gustan los golpes, con razón no te molestaba tanto luchar contra Voldemort-dijo riendo –menos mal que vengo preparada. Ginny se agacho y saco un una especie de palo con un pedazo de cuero en la punta. Harry ya miraba a Ginny lujuriosamente ,esta con un golpe rápido golpeo con el palo en el estomago a Harry y miro como "eso" cobraba vida en el acto.  
  
-Bueno Harry te gusta lo rudo – estiro la mano y agarro a Harry fuertemente de la cara y lo acerco mucho a ella – Pues yo te voy a dar algo rudo- se acerco mas y mordió los labios de Harry y lo beso frenéticamente metiendo su lengua a la boca de el.  
  
Harry comenzó a subir sus manos por los muslos de Ginny y comenzo a bajarle los panties hasta que los tuvo en su mano y los tiro al aire. Y cuando menos lo pensó el ya estaba desnudo arriba de Ginny. Ya no podía aguantar mas asi que le dijo  
  
-Ginny ¿estas lista?  
  
-Sí –dijo en un suspiro la pelirroja. Ginny sintio como Harry entraba, mientras ella se apretaba contra el cuerpo de el, esta comenzo a embestir, primero despacio luego fue aumentando la fuerza hasta que Ginny cogido su varita y grito "Insonorus" y despues de eso comenzo a gritar hasta que se le acabo la voz. Mientras Harry seguía Ginny le arañaba la espalda frenéticamente a Harry lo cual lo éxito mas y siguió embistiendo con mas fuerza y mas rápido. Hasta que ya no pudo mas y cayo rendido sobre Ginny.  
  
-Wow!! –fue lo que pudo decir Ginny  
  
-¿Wow que? –dijo Harry mientras comenzaba a morder la oreja de Ginny  
  
-No sabia que eras tan bueno para esto –dijo Ginny respirando dificultosamente  
  
-jeje....yo tampoco –dijo mientras besaba otra vez a Ginny.  
  
]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[  
  
Al día siguiente Hermione se encontraba sentada en el gran comedor leyendo el Profeta, Neville le platicaba algo, pero hacia tiempo que no le ponia atención, esperaba que todo saliera de maravilla con Ginny según el plan. De pronto vio a una pelirroja que se acercaba radiante a ella. Hermione dejo el periódico al lado.  
  
-¿Y bien?- pregunto algo ansiosa mientras Ginny se sentaba frente a ella  
  
Ginny solo sonreía  
  
-Ginny no me dejes en ascuas!!! ¿Te sirvió mi ayuda verdad?  
  
La pelirroja asintió. Y Hermione dio un gritito.  
  
-"sea que a mi primer cliente le fue de maravilla, ahora te toca hacerme propaganda ¿esta bien?- dijo muy seria Hermione  
  
-Sí, S  
  
-Y que ¿qué paso?  
  
-Pues...lo que tenia que pasar –dijo inocentemente Ginny  
  
-y...¿Harry que tal? –dijo tratando de quitarle la emociona a su voz  
  
-Pues...-dijo haciendo además de que se acercara –....Resulto Sadomasoquista – dijo en un susurro  
  
-O.O ...de verdad???  
  
-Sí – y soltó una risita tonta –definitivamente eres la mejor en esto de las artes de seducción y esas cosas Hermione  
  
-Lo se, Lo se....  
  
-Y si eres tan buena me podrías ayudar a mi??-pregunto una voz masculina. Las dos chicas voltearon y mientras Neville las veia con su mirada algo idiota de siempre  
  
-Eh....Neville...-comenzó a balbucear Ginny  
  
-Hey Ginny déjame sola con mi cliente.....por que no te vas a ver a tu querido novio Harry que por ahí va- dijo apuntando al niño-que-vivió mientras cruzaba el salón.  
  
-Esta bien, nos vemos Mione –dijo Ginny levantándose y yendo con Harry que la miraba sonriendo.  
  
-¿Harry y Ginny son novios? –pregunto estúpidamente Neville  
  
-Eso no importa ahora Neville ....entonces ¿dices que tienes problemas con el amor y eso?- pregunto interesada.  
  
-Sí –dijo agachando la mirada - la verdad es que ninguna chica me ha hecho caso debido a mi....torpeza.  
  
-Oh lo entiendo!!!-dijo poniéndole un brazo en el hombro -...pero creo que tengo lo indicado para ti. Toma esta es mi tarjeta- dijo tendiéndole una tarjeta esta era negra con unas letras rojas que decían "Hermione Granger" y al momento se desvanecían para dejar la vista otras palabras "Sexóloga y ayuda en problemas amorosos ".  
  
-¿Crees que podrías ayudarme?-pregunto algo inseguro Neville  
  
-Claro!!! Mira, veme en 15 minutos frente al sauce boxeador y te tendré una posible solucion. –dijo poniéndose en pie y saliendo a toda prisa del comedor.  
  
Corría por los pasillos mientras se encontró a Ron quien salía de la enfermería.  
  
-Ron!!! –grito y se lanzo a abrazarlo –Que bueno que estas bien!!! ¿Ya estas mejor?  
  
-Eh...sí...gracias por preguntar-  
  
-DE nada . me alegra que uno de mis mejores amigo s se encuentre bien. Tengo algo de prisa asi que tengo que correr. Nos vemos luego.- Y salió corriendo  
  
-...¿Solo amigo? –dijo en un susurro Ron  
  
]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[  
  
15 minutos después Neville se encontraba parado frente al sauce boxeador, las manos le sudaban, ya no se sentí atan seguro de la ayuda de Hermione...así que iba a dar media vuelta para irse, pero Hermione ya venía llegando.  
  
-Neville te presento a tu salvado –dijo sacando del bolsillo un frasco transparente con un liquido rojizo dentro.  
  
-¿Qué..que es eso?- pregunto Neville  
  
-Se llama "poción de atención" (n/t terrible Nombre sorry)  
  
-¿Y de que me servirá?  
  
-Tomándote 5 gotas de esto, pobras tener la atención femenina que tu desees...solo centras tu atención en esa persona y bebes las 5 gotas y tendrás toda su atención. Pero solo debes tomar 5 gotas...sino podrían suceder cosas incontrolables. Esto es solo para que agarres confianza en ti mismo y después no necesites la poción ¿ok?  
  
-Sí ....pero  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Si por equivocación...atraigo a alguien del mismo sexo?  
  
-Imposible, mira hay do presentaciones, la roja es para atraer mujeres y la violeta es para los hombres. Asi que no corres ese riesgo- dijo con una sonrisa –Bueno tengo aritmancia asi que te dejo...pero recuerda solo 5 gotas por cada chica –ya dicho esto se fue corriendo hacia el castillo.  
  
Neville sostenía atontado el frasco. Se dirigió hacia el gran comedor donde había mucha gente, a lo lejos diviso a una chica de Revenclaw que le gustaba mucho asi que saco el frasco de su bolsillo, destapo el frasco y 1,2,3,4 y ...alguien choco contra Neville e hizo que se derramara encima toda la poción....  
  
-Eres un idiota ¿qué no tienes otro lugar donde hacer bulto estúpido? –Draco Malfoy junto con Crabble y Goyle lo veían amenazadores.  
  
-Lo siento –solo dijo Neville  
  
-Oye Malfoy deja en paz a Neville el no te hizo nada – dijo Pansy Parkinson al parecer muy molesta  
  
-Parkinson?-pregunto algo confundido Draco  
  
-SI Malfoy déjalo si no te las quieres ver conmigo –dijo Lavender Brown  
  
-Y conmigo-dijo Hanna Abbot  
  
-SI , por que no te vas a joder a otro lado y dejas a mi Neville en paz!!! – grito Padma Patil  
  
-Vete Malfoy –dijo Parvati  
  
Neville vio como todas las chicas se abalanzaban sobre el mientras trataban de hacerle cariño, asi que hecho a correr gritando como loco, mientras unas 20 chicas de todas las edades lo perseguían.  
  
Draco no comprendía nada de lo que pasaba.  
  
-Oye Draco que es eso?- dijo estúpidamente Goyle  
  
-Al tarado de Longbottom se le cayo- dijo Crabble  
  
Draco lo recogió y vio que era un tarjeta y cual no fue su sorpresa al ver el nombre de Hermione escrito en el.....  
  
-Saben creo que tengo que hacer una cita con esta sexóloga....y lo hare personalmente –dijo guardándose la tarjeta en el bolsillo. Y saliendo del gran comedor.  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
Bueno, despues de mucho tiempo de no hacer nada por este Fic, al fin mi cabeza dio algo. Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews se lo agradezco, nunca pense que fuera gustas tanto este Fic.  
  
Y pues....Ginny de desinhibió, Harry nos salió masoquista y Neville es deseado por todas las chicas??..... Veremos que pasa después con estas personas.  
  
Una disculpa para las que les gusta Draco, ya que casi no salió en este capitulo, pero prometo que en el siguiente saldrá mucho. Espero Reviews!!!! Y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo....C'Ya!!!!  
  
MalfoyDarknesS ----( Kris 


	6. Chapter 6

Hola

Aquí estoi de nuevo yo...acabo de entrar a la escuela y me toco un horario de $&%)?....ok asi que disculpen si no puedo subir los capítulos mas rápido. –Y este aunque ya lo tenia escrito no lo podía subir. Espero y me puedan tener paciencia.

"YA NO MAS!"

Chapter 6

MalfoyDarkness!!!

Justin estaba mirando por la ventana, pensando...en ella. La verdad lo que habia pasado no lo tenia para nada esperado. Solo en sus sueños mas dorados e inalcanzables Hermione hubiera hecho con el lo que habían hecho. Aunque el sabia que ella no lo amaba...pero eso no importaba. Lo habían hecho y vaya que si.

-hey....hola me oyes?? O sigues en tu patético mundo de fantasías?-

Justin parpadeo y volviendo a la realidad volteo y miro al chico que el odiaba. Lo odiaba por la forma en que miraba a Hermione lujuriosamente, se la comia con la mirada. No era ninguna novedad de que a Malfoy persiguiera a las chicas bonitas de Hogwarts. Solo esperaba que Hermione nuca cayera en sus garras.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy? Si vienes a...

-Donde esta Hermione??- lo interrumpió secamente.

-No se –dijo el acomodándose la corbata. Y mirándolo receloso.

-Bueno si la ves dile que la estoy buscando. –dio media vuelta y salio de la sala común de prefectos.

-....idiota...-solo dijo en un susurro al salir este. Lo que no le habia dicho era que hacia diez minutos Hermione había entrado corriendo con una gran caja entre brazos.

-Neville estas bien? –pregunto una rubia de Revenclaw.

-Ese Malfoy es un estupido –dijo molesta Pansy

- Hay que lanzarle un maleficio a ese invesil – respondió indignada Lavender

-De-déjenlo así...-tartamudeo Neville

-Pero nevills!!! –chillo Ginny – no podemos dejas que ese cretino te siga tratando asi de mal!!

-Yo ...-comenzo Neville

-No hables hermoso – lo interrumpió Pansy Parkinson a o cual Neville casi se va para atrás al ver a la slytherin – Te puedes fatigar mas

Si que estaba en un GRAN aprieto....

-AL fin tengo a la pareja!! –exclamo Hermione emocionada observando el maniquí que tenia frente a ella. Era una muchacha fría, sin vida. Ella le serviría mucho de eso estaba casi segura.

-¿Cómo le habrá ido a Neville con la pócima? Tal ves debería ir a dar una pequeño vistazo. Además tengo que cobrar mis honorarios.- ASi que se puso de pie y Sali de su cuarto.

Cruzo la sala común mientras Justin no le quitaba la vista de encima. Salio y comenzo a caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Veia quienes podría prestar sus servicios. Posibles clientes.

Todavía algo sorprendida por lo que acababa de ocurrirle con Draco, no podía entender que era lo que le había pasado, por que se había negado a hacerlo con el. La verdad era que cuando le diera su gana podría ir i hacerlo con el primero que se le pusiera en frente.

-Hermione!!! Ayúdame porfavor!!!- gritaba alguien q venia corriendo hacia ella. Era Neville. Hermione parpadeo y de pronto miro a Neville muy diferente, miro sus grandes y asustadizos ojos azules cielo, su lacio cabello castaño y en un pequeño lunar que estaba cerca de su boca tan apetitosa y....

-Hermione porfavor ayudame, la poción...-jadeaba por el esfuerzo de venir corriendo- Yo...me la tome....toda!!! Fue un error....lo juro!!!-dijo alarmado- Ahora todas las chicas me persiguen!!

-¿Qué Que???!!!! ¿Cómo que te la tomaste toda?!!- La impresión de saber que el tonto de Neville se había tomado toda la preciosa poción que ella le había dado, había de alguna manera bloqueado el efecto que esta podía haber tenido sobre ella.- Neville eres un idita!!!

-Perdón...-dijo bajando la vista al piso – Yo no quise...

Hermione respiro hondo, tal ves Neville en realidad no habia tenido la culpa.

-Esta bien, acompáñame – dijo tomándolo por el brazo y llevándose lo del pasillo ya que unas voces que gritaban Neville se acercaban.

Draco caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación. Estaba harto, por que Granger primero lo exitaba y luego lo dejaba con las ganas??!!! Odiaba eso, ademas era muy difícil de ocultar cuando algo sobresalia de su pantalón. Se estaba empezando a cansar de ese jueguito, el queria a Hermione y la queria ya!!! Y no le importaba si para tenerla tenia que ser a la fuerza. Escucho como la puerta se habría y oia la voz de alguien...de Hermione pero al parecer esta venia con alguien mas...entre abrió la puerta y cual fue su sorpresa al ver al perdedor de Longbottom dirigiéndose con ella hacia su habitación. Salio hecho una furia pero antes de poder decir algo Hermione se había encerrado con llave en su cuarto.

-Maldición!!! – dijo este dando una patada el piso

-¿Qué te pasa Malfoy? No soportas no fuiste el primer chico de la escuela que toco a Hermione?? – Draco giro y miro a Cho Chang sentada en el sillon mientras una revista descansaba sobre sus piernas.

-A que te refieres Chang?? –pregunto este

-Que...digamos que vi cuando Hermione y Finch-Fletchey iban a tener una fiesta "privada" , si sabes a lo que me refiero –dijo con una sonrisita.

Draco no pudo evitar una mueca de asco.

-¿Qué pasa Malfoy? ¿Es que acaso te molesta que Hermione no fuera para ti ? ¿ O te molesta que el ganador fuera Finch-Fletchey?- Dijo Cho Chang seguido de una sonora carcajada burlona

-Cállate!!!! Si no quieres que te cosa la boca!!! La verdad es que muchas personas me lo agradecerían!!! Así que tu eliges Chang!! –dijo enmarcando, como siempre sus ceja – O cierras esa bocona que tienes...o te la cierro yo.

Cho corto la carcajada para transformarse en una cara de susto, se quedo callada y si mas que decir se levanto y entro a su cuarto estrellando la puerta. Pero a Draco no le importo estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos para notar el mas mínimo berrinche de Cho. Hermione lo había hecho con Finch-Fletchey?? Con ese asqueroso Hufflepuff?? Ahora si que estaba enojado, estaba furioso!!! Ningún Hufflepuff se adueñaba de lo que el quería y menos si se trataba de mujeres!!!.

-Neville...lo siento –decia Hermione sosteniendo un libo enrte sus manos- La verdad es que el antídoto, si lo quieres tardara una semana mas en llegar, que a lo mejor es lo mismo que el efecto de la pócima asi que tu elijes...¿Quieres el antídoto?

-Eh pues....-pero fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta y unos gritos también que hicieron saltar a Neville en la cama "Hermione abre!! Abre maldita sea o te juro que la quemo la puerta!!" - ...Qui..quien será??

Hermione miraba seriamente la puerta – Creo que se quien es –dijo finalmente- Sabes que Neville nos vemos al rato y seguimos hablando sobre lo del antídoto, ahora tengo...

-ABREME DE UNA BUENA VES!!!

-...unos problemas que resolver como te puedes dar cuenta

-Ese es Mal...Malfoy??-dijo apuntando con un dedo la puerta Neville

-Creo que si, habaremos después lo prometo ahora salte –dijo empujándolo hacia fuera de la habitación.

Hermione giro la perilla mientras un Draco con una cara de furia esperaba tras de ella. Neville parpadeo nervioso, el sly ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada simplemente paso y cerro...mas bien estrello la puerta tras de Neville.

Hermione estaba acomodando unas cosas en su armario

-Oye no se quien te crees estrellando así mi puerta...-comenzó Hermione sin quitar la vista de lo que hacia.

¿Qué hacia Longbottom aquí? – fueron la únicas palabras que pudo decir Draco

-Ese...no es asunto tuyo –dijo la castaña cerrando la puerta del armario y volteando a ver a Draco-

-Claro que si lo es!!! –chillo este apretando los puños

-Claro que no!! Tu no eres nada mío por si no te has dado cuenta!!!

Hermione tenia razón el no era nada de ella, ni siquiera amigo. Aunque no lo iba a admitir se sintió un poco avergonzado de haber dicho eso por que la realidad era que ni siquiera la conocía, no sabia que sentía, que hacia, no sabia nada excepto lo bien que se veía en ropa interior. Eso nunca había importado con las demás...pero...con ella era diferente. Ella simplemente despertaba un sentimiento que Draco no conocía, además no estaba acostumbrado a pedir sexo, sino todo lo contrario.

-...Me voy –dijo el platinado y salio del cuarto dejando a Hermione confundida.

Hermione alzo los hombros en tono indiferente, según el plan todo parecía ir como se había planeado, Draco parecía mostrar signos de estar celoso. Hacerlo con Justin fue un buen plan, el era demasiado bocón y sabia que Draco se enteraría de una manera o otra....Los Hufflepuff son tan chismosos....entonces por que se sentía mal no tenerlo con ella?? El sentir algo por Draco nunca había estado en el plan de Hermione. Miraba por la ventana suspiro y dio media vuelta; pero algo la agarro fuertemente por la cintura y la tiro en la cama, cuando pudo reaccionar miro a la persona que le había hecho eso y miro los ojos grises que desde hacia poco deseaba secretamente....

-¿Qué creíste Granger?? ¿Qué me ibas a dejar con las ganas otra ves? –dijo mostrando sus blancos dientes-

Hermione solo sonrió traviesamente........

[RAKEL] jajajaaj lo de masoquista eran unos de los tantos secretos de HArry....jejeje que yo descubri y veremos que otras cosas "oscuras" le podemos sacar al niño-que-vivio y pues si al fin a Neville su estupidez le va a sacar algo bueno.

[GLORY] gracias creeme estoy haciendo lo que puedo para que les siga gstando y tratando de sacar mensadas de mi cabeza que las puedan entretener aunque sea un momento.

[ BLANCA] Me pone mui happy saber que en un lugar algo lejos de donde vivo se lean mis historias....y que gusten!!! Muchas gracias

[TAEKO] jejeje kreeme no fuiste la unica que se quedo con el ojo asi...a puesto a que nunca se esperaron eso de nuestro san Potter?? Pero en mis fic todos son igual de pervertidos...

[DANY BLACK]

[ CHICAFELTONMALFOY] Pues la verdad es que no lo se!!! Yo por lo menos no me incluyo en la lista de las que pueden aguantar seriecitas mientras tienen a un sly tan lindo como Draco y creo que muchas estan deacuerdo conmigo ¿Apoko no?

[OKS!!] Se que debo de hacerlo...pero no puedo!!! Tengo vida socia sabes?? Jajajaaj bromeo, lo que pasa es que siempre trato de subirlos mas seguidos pero siempre pasa algo que no lo hago.

[SHIRAK] Pues que bueno que te va como a Hermione...creo q algunas te tendiran envidia si es que varios tipos guapo andan tras de ti.

[HITOMI FELTON] jajajaaj lo se!! A Neville nunca podra hacer algo bien...pero al menos los resultados no seran tan malos ¿o si?

[ANGELINA-GAVE1] sip la verdad me gusto mucho la idea y pues solo ers cuestión de desarrollarla y que mejor pareja para Hermione que Draco!!

[AKIRA AKIZUKI] Yo se que todas están esperando que estos dos se "junten!" de una vez por eso lo estoy retrasando ya que una idea se me esta empezando a meter en la cabeza y la verdad prefiero esperarme y hacer mejor esto que tengo pensado....pero espero y les guste solo sean pacientes!!!

[SHEYLA-MALFOY] Pues ya ves de lo que te estabas perdiendo!! Jajaaja pues solo espero que ahora si siguas el ´Fic.

[ALEXA PARKINSON] jajajaaj kalma!!! Se que me mandas muchos Reviews por que te gusto el Fic...pero te lo juro que hago lo que puedo!! Y gracias por la recomendación del Fic...tratare de leerlo ¿ok? Bye

[BLAKIS GIRL] Ya actualizE!!!! Algo tarde pero ya lo hice!!!


	7. Chapter 7

"**YA NO MAS"**

**MALFOY DARKNESS**

**CHAPTER 7**

**Neville camina por los pasillos mientras se preguntaba que asuntos pondría tener Malfoy con Hermione pero no podía ser nada bueno sospechaba. De pronto escucho pasos detrás de el, giro algo temeroso pero no vio a nadie. Por los pasillos por los que rondaban eran algo oscuros así que pensó que tal ves podía haber sido peeves o Filch. Decidió mejor comenzar a caminar mas aprisa y trata de alejarse lo mas que pudo, no había dado ni 5 pasos cuando algo o alguien se le había abalanzado y tirado al piso Neville comenzó a sacudirse frenéticamente**

**-Clámate guapo, solo soy yo –dijo una voz femenina que le sonaba familiar**

**-Eh…¿Quién?-pregunto torpemente Neville**

**-Yo tontito- respondió juguetonamente y al acercarse pudo distinguir la inconfundible cara y cabello de Ginny**

**-¿Ginny?- preguntó algo sorprendido**

**-¿Neville? Yo creí que eras…-se interrumpió mas sorprendida y confundida Ginny**

**-¿Qué….?-**

**-Neville ¿Has hecho ejercicio?- pregunto Ginny coquetamente jugando con el nudo de su corbata – Te ves muy bien….**

**-Oh no, Ginny no, espera- comenzó a ponerse nervioso – Tu no sientes deseo hacia mi, es un hechizo**

**-¿Hechizo? No lo creo, lo que siento es muy real y no…-se acerco peligrosamente a los labios de Neville, el cual logro esquivarlo –Vamos yo se que te gustaba…¿Por qué no intentamos lo que no se pudo antes?**

**-N..no…no!!!- gritaba cada vez mas nervioso Neville- por favor no**

**-Vamos Neville yo se que tu quiere!!!- y antes de que pudiera contestar algo Neville Ginny lo agarro fuertemente de la cara y le planto un gran beso.**

**Neville la aparto de el delicadamente.**

**-Eso no estuvo tan mal verdad guapo?- exclamó la pelirroja.**

**-…Ginny??!!...-se escucho detrás de ellos**

**Neville giro rápidamente y vio a uno de sus mejores amigos mirándolos confundidos. Harry no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.**

**-…Neville??!!!- añadió mas confundido esta ves**

**-Ah!! Hola Harry- dijo indiferente Ginny, como si la presencia de Harry le molestara inmensamente.**

**-¿Qué…?-fue todo lo que puso pronunciar Harry**

**-Harry déjame explicarte- trato desesperado Neville de decirle pero Ginny lo interrumpió.**

**-Explicarle que amor? Explicarle que nos amamos y que nadie lo impedirá??-pregunto poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Neville**

**-NO! Harry….- **

**-So…solo no se me acerquen…ninguno de los dos….-dijo Harry todavía confundido y para después salir corriendo.**

**-Harry…-dijo Neville mientras el moreno se alejaba cada vez mas.**

**-¿Qué creíste Granger? ¿Qué me ibas a dejar con la ganas de otra ves?...**

**Hermione solo sonrió traviesamente…**

**-Pues ya que te pones asi –dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Draco- Tal ves hoy pueda hacer una excepción. **

**Halo a Draco por la corbata y ahora fue ella la que lo aventó hacia la cama. Draco cayo de espaldas y se puso cómodo, mientras veía a Hermione que con un ritmo imaginario se comenzaba a quitar la túnica, después la corbata. Dio un brinco a la cama y cayó horcajadas sobre Draco. El sly se sentó de golpe, ya que no se espero ese movimiento de Hermione. **

**-Nada mal, Granger para ser una…**

**Pero Hermione puso la corbata en la nuca de Draco y jalo su cabeza con esta para quedar a unos centímetros de Draco. **

**-No, no no. Aquí las palabras sucias las digo yo.**

**Draco arqueo la ceja, y puso sus manos en la cadera de Hermione**

**-Lo tomare como un si- Hermione comenzó a acercarse cada ves mas y mas a Draco, estaban a milímetros, sus labios tuvieron un pequeño roce y fue cuando Hermione y Draco unieron sus bocas en un beso, Draco comenzó a subir las manos por debajo de la blusa de Hermione que se estremeció al sentir sus frías menos en su suave espalda. Hermione también comenzó a desamarrar la túnica del rubio cuando este ya le llevaba la delantera desabotonándole la blusa del uniforme. Hermione le dio un pequeño mordisco en el labio inferior a Draco haciendo que este sonriera placenteramente. Hermione sonrió tan bien en esos momentos ella ya no tenia blusa y tenia el brassiere a la vista y el tenia abdomen al descubierto mientras su camisa volaba hacia un lugar que poco les importaba a los dos. Ahora Draco comenzaba a meter las manos por dentro de la falda de Hermione mientras tocaba sus patíes y su trasero, Hermione suspiro como respuesta a al caricia de Draco. **

**Cuando Draco acento su panatalon fue cuando Hermione pudo ver de nuevo los boxers negros que tantas veces habían ocupado sus pensamientos estaba apuntyo de alcanzarlos cuando Draco la detuvo **

**-Esto es algo injusto por que si yo solamente llevo puesta una sola prenda-dijo apuntándose los bóxer- ¿ por que tu llevas dos?-dijo apuntando el brassiere de Hermione y sus calzones- Exijo igualdades! **

**-Esta bien, eso se puede arreglar- dijo desabrochándose el brassiere mientras Draco contemplaba la escena atontado - ¿Ya estamos a mano?**

**-si – balbuceo **

**-Bueno –dijo ahora si acercándose a Draco que se encontraba acostado en la cama y con las puntas de los dedos comenzando a deslizar el bóxer de Draco y contemplando lo que contenían.**

**-Esto me esta gustando cada ves mas –dijo mirando a Draco no exactamente a los ojos.**

**-Y se pone mejor – dijo acercando a Hermione hacia el y deslizando con sus dedos las patíes de Hermione sacándoselas de entre las piernas.**

**Hermione comenzó a besar el cuello de Draco mientras este cada ves se excitaba mas, ¨Hermione no se quedaba atrás, esta sentía la necesidad de tener a Draco mas cerca de ella, Hermione abrazaba a Draco mientras este le daba pequeños mordiscos en los hombros.**

**Y así estuvieron unos momentos hasta que Draco dijo**

**-Hermione te deseo tanto – dijo con los ojos suplicantes a Hermione y esta solo pudo sonreír al ver la cara de Draco algo sonrojada por todo lo que estaban haciendo**

**Hermione no le respondió simplemente le dio otro beso apasionado, lo empujo suavemente hasta que acostó a Draco en la cama, fue entonces cuando Hermione comenzó a besar desde el cuello a Draco y comenzó a bajar, Draco empezaba a gemir entre mas bajaban los labios de Hermione. **

**La castaña buscaba con la mano a tientas su varita, hasta que la tentó y la tomo fuertemente y conjuro un silenciador aventó la varita y esta al chocar se escucho un sonido hueco, pero no le importo por que fue entonces cuando se incorporo y con un rápido movimiento monto (lo siento no encontré palabra mejor, se pueden dejar sugerencias para la otra) a Draco mientras el sly dejaba salir un fuerte gemido de placer**

**-Y yo pensaba que era gritona en el sexo –dijo Hermione burlonamente, mientras Draco todavía estaba algo en shock por lo que Hermione acababa de hacer.**

**Hermione comenzó a mover las caderas, primero lentamente para después ir aumentando el ritmo junto con Draco. Desde abajo Draco contemplaba a Hermione miraba lo hermosa que se veía así, sonrosada, con los ojos cerrados y se preguntaba como era que el nunca la había notado, pero pronto esto se perdió en su mente ya que los dos habían llegado al clímax y así duraron unos momentos mientras Hermione movía mas y mas aprisa las caderas hasta que al fin todo fue disminuyendo poco a poco, hasta que Hermione agotada se dejo caer sobre el abdomen algo sudado de Draco.**

**- Hacia mucho que deseaba esto –susurro Draco a Hermione al oído**

**-Yo también – respondió un poco mas bajo Hermione justamente antes de quedarse profundamente dormida mientras Draco la rodeaba con los brazos y se quedaba dormido también.**

**AL FIN LO QUE TODAS ESPERABAN!!!!**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y LO SIENTO POR LAS QUE LES MOLESTE QUE SEA TAN DESCRIPTIVA EN ALGUNAS COSAS…PERO ASI SOY YO.**

**YA VEREMOS COMO SE PONEN LAS COSAS ENTRE HARRY Y GINNY….NEVILLE SEGUIRA SIENDO EL CASANOVA DE HOGWARTS??**

…**.SURGIRA ALGO MAS ENTRE HERMIONE Y DRACO?? ….QUIEN ES JACK??.... SON ALGUNAS PREGUNTAS QUE SE RESPONDERAN EN LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS**

**ESPERO RECIBIR MUCHOS REVIEWS EN ESPECIAL DE TODAS LAS QUE ME DEJARON EL CAPITULO PASADO**

**HITOMI FELTON**

**OPHELIA DAKKER**

**TWILIGHT TIME**

**DI MALFOY**

**XIAOYU CHAN**

**SKU/AG**

**DESIREE**

**ALEKSA PARKINDON**

**BLACKMERMAID**

** G&M**

**TYSON VIOLADOR**

**LYFE POTTER**

**LADYS DARK**

**ROCHI-MALFOY**

**VIDA**

**RAXIGRANGER**

**NADIA**

**LES-CAM**

**M.L.A.P.**

**CACAHUATITAPOTTER**

**A TODAS MUCHAS GRACIAS Y MIL DISCULPAS POR EL GRAN RETRASO.**


	8. Chapter 8

YA NO MÁS

MalfoyDarkness

Chapter 8

Harry caminaba como un maniaco por los pasillos de Hogwarts no veía a nadie, iba absorto en sus pensamientos

"Explicarle que amor? Explicarle que nos amamos y que nadie lo impedirá?"- las palabras y la imágenes de la pelirroja encima de su amigo seguían volviendo una y otra ves a su cabeza.

-Harry, oye estas listo para el entrenamiento en una hora – era Ron que lo había alcanzado, mientras este no le hacia ni el menor caso.- Hola? Harry?

-Ahora no Ron-dio secamente el moreno y comenzó a caminar mas rápido. El pelirrojo solo se quedo parado en medio del pasillo viendo como su amigo se alejaba hecho una furia.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Draco estaba profundamente dormido, mientras Hermione estaba cambiándose de nuevo cuando un grupo de lechuzas estaban volando frente a la ventana de Hermione, mientras cargaban un paquete.

-Vaya no sabia que mandaban las cosas tan rápido!-dijo mientras habría la ventana y las lechuzas depositaban el paquete en el piso, ésta puso un galeón en la bolsa que tenia una de las lechuzas en su pata. Y todas salieron volando así como llegaron.

Hermione se agacho para ver quien mandaba el paquete y vio escrito en el Jack Knight entonces una cara de melancolía cruzo por la cara de la ex-castaña.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto un adormilado Draco mientras se sentaba en la cama con el pelo revuelto en la cara.

-Material de Trabajo- respondió sin dejar de ver la caja

-Oh es verdad, ahora eres "Sexóloga" –dijo en un tono burlesco Draco, mientras alcanzaba su camisa y comenzaba a cambiarse

-Oyeme! mis consejos son muy buenos, para tu información- frunciendo el entrecejo

-Ya ya calma solo era una opinión-dijo poniéndose los pantalones

-Bueno,…oye donde deje mi varita?-dijo Hermione mirando a su alrededor

-No se –dijo indiferente Draco – me voy, Granger. No me esperes despierta-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-¬¬…si claro Malfoy, no quieres un coco en lo que te espero?-

-¿Un que? –dijo mirándola con cara de extrañeza

-Ah- dijo rodando los ojos-olvídalo, ya vete.

-Esta bien –dijo abriendo la puerta y mirando que nadie estuviera fuera-por cierto tu varita esta encima de ese muñeco o no se que sea-dijo mientras salía y cerraba la puerta tras de si

Hermione gateo hasta donde estaba "el" muñeco tirado en el piso boca abajo, la varita la tenia encima

-Supongo que avente la varita con las prisas…-dijo con un pequeño color rojo en sus mejillas – Tengo hambre, voy a ir a comer.

Acto seguido se cambio y Salio por la puerta.

Cuando Hermione había llegado al comedor. Una mano comenzó a moverse en el piso del cuarto de esta.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ginny caminaba por los pasillos….buscaba a Harry no lo había visto en todo el día, además de que le daba algo de pena verlo a la cara después de lo que habían hecho la noche anterior.

Miraba a través de los arcos del castillo por donde se podía ver hacia fuera y ahí lo vio, sentado en una de las bancas con la cabeza baja. Esto se le hizo raro a Ginny y se acerco corriendo. Tal ves había peleado con Ron.

-Hola!- se acerco la pelirroja mientras llegaba con Harry – El cual al verla se paro inmediatamente y comenzó a caminar muy rápido en dirección contraria a la de Ginny

Ginny se paro en seco al ver esto, lo miraba mientras se alejaba-

Como se atreve? Venirme a buscar como si no hubiera visto nada de lo que estaba haciendo con Neville

-Harry, espera ¿a donde vas?-pregunto Ginny corriendo tras de el

-Lejos de ti, mentirosa!-dijo con rabia Harry, sin voltearla a ver y sin dejar de caminar

-¿Mentirosa?-pregunto Ginny mientras se paraba en seco

Harry siguió caminado más rápido. Mientras Ginny lo veía alejarse mientras una pequeña lagrima comenzaba a correr por su mejilla.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Draco entraba a su dormitorio, salio con una toalla y su llave, se dirigió al baño de prefectos. Al llegar enfrente de este miro su llave la cual decía con unas letras verdes brillantes "gragea de moco".

-Las contraseñas estupidas de Dumblendore-dijo por lo bajo Draco al entrar al baño

Al entrar al baño se sorprendió al ver a Justin Finch Fletchey dentro de la tina, más bien alberca llena de burbujas de colores. Este al ver a Draco entrar lo miro fijamente con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?-dijo de mala manera Justin

-A verte desnudo obviamente Finch Fletchey! –dijo sarcastimente, mientras tiraba su toalla al piso y comenzaba a quitarse la ropa.

-No sabia que tenías esos gustos Malfoy, sabia que eras algo afeminado pero no hasta este punto- dijo con una media sonrisa Justin

-¿Crees que vengo a ver tu trasero peludo aquí!-dijo enfadado Malfoy- Para ver cosas patéticas solo tengo que verte la cara-dijo mientras quedaba en boxers –Voltéate por que me voy a quitar el bóxer

-Como si quisiera verte en bolas estupido-dijo con cara de asco mirando hacia el vitral de la sirena.

Draco se metió en la tina y sumergió la cabeza para salir con todo el pelo en la cara.

-¿Así que…..Justin, todavía eres un virgencito no?-dijo con sorna Draco acomodándose en una orilla de la tina

-Eso no te importa- dijo buscando su toalla en la orilla

-Claro que lo eres-dijo burlonamente

-Pues para tu información no, no soy virgen….

-¿De verdad?- dijo sonriendo Draco- ¿y a quien te tiraste… a la señora gorda de la entrada de Gryffindor?- para después soltar una carcajada

Justin tomo su toalla y salio rápidamente de ahí. Agarro sus cosas del piso y salio diciendo entre dientes

-Fue a Hermione-

Pero Draco no lo escucho por que volvió a sumergir la cabeza en el agua.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hermione cortaba un pedazo de carne en su respectiva mesa en el comedor cuando de pronto escucho un grito

-Hermione!- era Ginny que venia corriendo hacia ella y con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Qué pasa Ginny?-dio dejando el plato a un lado

-…Harry…-fue lo único que balbuceo la pequeña Weasley antes de ponerse a llorar como magdalena en el hombro de Hermione.

-¿Que te hizo Harry?-pregunto asustada Hermione- espera mejor vamos a mi cuarto por que ahí hay mas privacidad –dijo mirando hacia todos los alumnos que las miraban como queriendo saber que le pasa a la pelirroja.

En el cuarto de Hermione….

-a ver cuéntame bien que fue lo que paso?-dijo sentando a su amiga en la cama y ella sentándose a su lago.

-esque…esque…-dijo tomando aire mientras seguía llorando

-Ginny cálmate, sino dejas de llorar no podré entenderte nada y no te puedo ayudar así-dijo tomando a su amiga por los hombros y mirándola fijamente.

-Esta…bien…me….calmo- tomo aire y se calmo un poco-

-Ahora si dime

-Bueno lo ultimo que recuerdo es estar parada fuera de los baños de los hombres-dijo limpiándose unas lagrimas- después recordé que no había visto a Harry en todo el día y pues lo fui a buscar por toda la escuela, después de un rato buscándolo lo encontré sentado en una banca afuera, fue cuando me acerque a el y al verme salio huyendo no sin antes decirme que quería alejarse de mi por que era una mentirosa- dijo para después comenzar a sollozar de nuevo

-Espera…y por que estabas afuera del baño de los hombres? –pregunto Hermione

-No lo se, solo recuerdo que Neville estaba adentro gritando que alguien se fuera y lo dejara en paz.

Entonces Hermione cayó en cuenta

-Eh…Ginny, tal ves yo tuve la culpa de todo esto-dijo avergonzada, mientras miraba muy interesada de repente su uña.

-¿Qué¿Por qué?- pregunto incorporándose y mirándola confundida

-Esque….-y comenzó a contarle todo lo que había pasado con Neville, lo del frasco y de cómo se había tomado casi todo el frasco en ves de unas gotas, y los efectos de este-…entonces….no me mataras?-dijo haciéndose bolita esperando el golpe, pero en ves de eso recibió un abrazo, alzo la cabeza y voy a Ginny con una sonrisa en la cara

-Ay Hermione no sabes lo bien que me siento después de esto, ahora solo falta que hables con Harry y que les expliques todo lo que paso con Neville-dijo brincando en la cama

-Si no te preocupes en la primera oportunidad en que lo vea yo hablare con el-dijo guiñándole un ojo a su amiga-

-Gracias- dijo para abrazarla otra ves- bueno ya me voy por que tengo que hacer tarea de McGonagall

-Y recuerda no te acerques a Neville-dijo Hermione mientras Ginny salía por la puerta.

Hermione se acostó en la cama y comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había vivido ese día, con Draco, Neville….giro y miro encima de su buró un pequeño libro, se acerco y lo tomo y miro el instructivo de el "muñeco". Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a hojearlo, este decía que el muñeco tenia un pequeño código de fabrica en una….nalga y que así se podía distinguir de la persona que era real y el muñeco. Además que el muñeco hasta que no se utilizara para que cambiara de forma se quedaba en la forma de la persona que anteriormente se había deseado.

-mmm….entonses el muñeco debe tener todavía la forma de Harry¿Cómo será el código?-dijo dejando el manual de lado y bajando de la cama para buscar al muñeco. Fue a donde lo había dejado tirado y se quedo de piedra al ver que este ya no se encontraba donde lo había visto hacia unos momentos…

-EL MUÑECO¿DONDE ESTA!- grito Hermione mientras salía corriendo fuera de su cuarto para buscar al falso Harry.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mientras unas chicas del sexto curso estaban platicando en un pasillo de Hogwarts

-Mira no es Harry Potter?-dijo una apuntándolo con el dedo

-Si…pero que le pasa?-pregunto una al ver a Harry caminando mientras veía todo como si fuera la primera ves que caminaba por ese pasillo. Además que tenia toda la ropa torcida y mal acomodada.

-Vamos Hanna es tu oportunidad-dijo una gordita de pelo rizado a una chica alta de pelo negro y ojos amielados, mientras la empujaba.

La chica se acerco a Harry el cual miraba muy interesado su mano.

-Ho…hola Harry-dijo tímida Hanna

El chico volteo y solo de dirigió una sonrisa mientras le tomaba de la mano y se la besaba.

-O.O esta fue la cara que puso la muchacha al ver lo que hacia el niño que vivió.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hola a todos ya estoy de regreso con este fic que casi dejo de escribir. La verdad ya lo habia olvidado, pero uno siempre regresa a las viejas costumbres….gracias a dios! Jajajajajaja

Bueno espero y les guste este episodio y esperen el siguiente para saber que paso con el Harry-muñeco! Lo podrán detener antes de que tenga una nueva conquista?

Lean el próximo Capitulo y lo sabrás…..!

Kris


	9. Chapter 9

Molto Grazie a todas las que me dejaron Reviews!

Tifanny, Isabela Black, Dany Grint, Celestana, Zaira Malfoy, LaBelle Evans, sole, x-Yrena-x, Wann, Alitonks, Merodeadore Lu, Terry Moon y Rocio Radcliff.

YA NO MAS

Chapter 9

MalfoyDarkness

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Hanna? Hanna? HANNA!-chillo la gordita a un lado de su amiga que estaba embelesada con los ojos de "harry". Al fin la aludida volteo.

-¿No me vas a presentar?-

-No…aucH!-fue lo que hizo después de recibir el pisotón de su amiga- Harry…esta es mí amiga Mary

Harry solo sonrió y también tomo la mano de la gordita para depositar otro beso en la mano de esta.

Ninguna de las dos lo podían creer Harry Potter, el legendario Harry Potter estaba coqueteando con ellas.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-No puede ser, no puedes ser- repetía una y otra ves Hermione mientras caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos sin ninguna seña de ninguno de los dos Harrys. Iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuanta que choco contra alguien

-Perdón-dijo sin mirar mientras hizo el intento de comenzar a caminar otra ves, un brazo la detuvo.

-Cuidado con quien chocas Granger-dijo mirándola Draco-no me vaya a desquitar contigo por cosas como esta- dijo pasándole un dedo por el cuello.

-Malfoy ahora no, por favor-dijo Hermione con voz preocupada

-Tu no me mandas-dijo sarcástico el sly

- por favor-dijo seria Hermione, viéndolo suplicante- déjame ir

Draco se dio cuanta que se veía preocupada, estuvo a punto de preguntar que le pasaba a Hermione al verla tan preocupada, pero se reprimió y solamente dijo

-Esta bien, pero fíjate a la otra…Granger-dijo soltándola del brazo y siguió caminando.

Hermione estaba tan preocupada que ni siquiera noto la reacción de ligera sorpresa de Draco y siguió buscando a su "amigo".

Tenía 20 minutos caminando sin parar y al fin diviso una larga cabellera pelirroja, caminando con la cabeza baja.

-Ginny! Ginny!-grito la castaña mientras alcanzaba a la pelirroja-

-¿Qué tienes Hermione? ¿Por qué traes esa cara?-dijo asustada la pelirroja mientras Hermione tomaba aire ya estaba muy fatigada.

-Esque….Harry….-dijo y entre cada pausa tomaba aire

-Harry? Que le paso a Harry?-dijo ahora con la cara pálida Ginny

-No, ese Harry no-dijo con la mano en el pecho Hermione tomando aire

-¿Qué? No te entiendo-

-Esque recuerdas el muñeco con el que practicaste….ya sabes….el de mentiras-dijo Hermione desesperada

-Si…si….-dijo Ginny con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, al recordar todo lo que había tenido que hacer con el muñeco

-Bueno puessss….por unas circunstancias, lo puse en acción si se puede decir así, pero por equivocación y lo deje en el cuarto. Para cuando regrese ya no estaba. Me tienes que ayudar a encontrarlo. Sino no me quiero imaginar que es lo que pueda pasa con un doble de Harry….además si se ven los dos! Ginny lo tenemos que impedir….

-Si-asintió la pelirroja que aunque no quería ver a Harry a la cara, esta era una emergencia y Hermione siempre había estado para ella.

Mira tu ve para afuera y yo lo busco en el comedor ¿si?-le indico con el dedo Hermione

Si-acto seguido Ginny salio corriendo por el pasillo

-Espera!-grito otra vez Granger

-Ahora que?-pregunto Ginny

-Esque no te había dicho algo….la forma de diferenciar a Harry del muñeco, es un código que tiene grabado en su….trasero-dijo apenada Hermione

-¿Qué?

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Se pasaron horas buscando al susodicho muñeco el cual no encontraron por ningún lado. Ginny y ella lo había buscado hasta que les dio las 12 de la noche y supieron que ya no iban a encontrado. Así que cada quien se fue a su cuarto a dormir ya que necesitarían energías para encontrarlo al día siguiente.

Al otro día-…

Hermione dejo por un momento la búsqueda de Harry y entro a clase de transformaciones. Hoy iban a pasar al siguiente nivel, el tratar de transformarse ellos mismos en otro cosa. McGonagall dio la instrucción a cada quien de en que debían de trasformarse. Hermione le toco convertirse en lechuza, Ron en sapo, Harry en rata y así los demás.

Hermione, como siempre, fue la primera en lograr la transformación. Ya que lo único que quería era terminar y así acercarse a Harry para explicarle el "pequeño" accidente.

Así la clase avanzo, y avanzo. Al final todo mundo había alcanzado la transformación menos Neville y sorprendentemente Harry. El cual no salía de su estado-rata.

-Bueno chicos, todos pueden salir, la clase ha terminado. Yo llevare a estos dos…chicos a la enfermería.

-Maestra, yo la puedo ayudar – se ofreció rápidamente Hermione

-No señorita Granger, yo puedo con ello-dijo tomando una rata y a una babosa en sus manos y llevándoselos a la enfermería. Hermione casi pudo jurar que McGonagall abrazo a la babosa afectuosamente.

-Supongo que el efecto de las gotas no se ha ido por completo….-dijo para si misma

Entonces escucho la inconfundible voz de Draco arrastrando las palabras-Creo que Potter y Longbottom se deberían quedar así por siempre, supongo que así son mas útiles, ya que al menos así los podemos utilizar en clases de pociones. –dijo arrancando una sonora carcajada de los demás Slytherins. Hermione le miro con si quisiera que un rayo partiera ahí mismo al sly. El cual se volteo indiferente y siguió su camino ignorándola.

Se dirigió al comedor ya que tenia mucha hambre, no había cenado y desayuno muy poco ya que estaba muy apresurada por que se había levantado tarde por que estaba desvelada del otro día. Así que en cuanto se sentó, comenzó a tomar de todo lo que había a su alcance en la mesa. Se atragantaba de tal manera que se parecía a Ron cuando terminaba uno de los entrenamientos de Quidditch. Estaba comiendo un rico puré de papa cuando vio a cercarse a Ginny, la cual se dejaba caer a un lado de ella. Y recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione.

-No lo he encontrado – susurro cansada la pelirroja

-Yo vi a Harry en clases pero no me le pude acercar-dijo tomando un jarra con jugo de calabaza.

-¿Qué le paso?

-Estábamos en transformaciones cuando….

Mientras Hermione relataba lo que le había sucedido a su amigo en transformaciones paso detrás de ellos una aglomeración de muchachas de todas las casas (si de slytherin también) las cuales todas se amontonabas por estar cerca de "Harry" el cual solamente sonreía a todas mientras las oía platicarle de sus cosas. Pero las dos gryffindors ni se dieron por enteradas de los sucedido.

-…entonces se lo llevaron a la enfermería y no pude hablar con el-dijo cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa y poniendo su cabeza arriba de estos.

-mmm….tenemos que seguir buscando –dijo decididamente Ginny-

Las dos chicas salieron hacia los patios de Hogwarts.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Harry salía de la enfermería sobandose la cabeza ya que le dolía bastante. Caminaba por los pasillos ya que tenía mucha hambre. Cuando se cruzo con unas chicas de Revenclaw y pudo jurar que una de ellas le cerró el ojo y después soltaba una risita.

-¿Qué?-fue lo único que atino a decir Harry. Pero no salía de su ensimismamiento cuando una chica de slytherin la decía al pasar junto a el.

-Adios, Harry no se te olvide lo que acordamos-dijo mirándolo seductoramente

-¿Qué acordamos?-pregunto atontado Harry

-Te veo en el salón de historia y lo averiguarás-dijo tirandole un beso y alejándose de ahí.

Harry parpadeo una, dos, tres veces sin entender lo que pasaba. Comenzó a caminar mas rápido hasta que sin darse cuanta termino corriendo cuando al fin llego al comedor. Sentándose rápidamente entre Dean Thomas y Seamos Finnigan. Los cuales discutían con Ron sobre Quidditch.

-Chicos-interrumpió Harry la acalorada conversación de sus compañeros-…algo raro esta pasando. –dijo serio el oji-verde.

-Harry no te ves bien, tal ves deberías comer un poco después de todo uno nunca se siente bien después de haber salido de la enfermería.-dijo Ron ofreciéndole un pedazo de pan, este estaba apunto de tomarlo cuando…..

-Harry? –Interrumpió una chica morena de Hufflepuf-¿Qué no estabas hace un momento en ….? Oh, olvidalo eres tan bonito que no me importa verte doble-dijo tomando un cachete de harry con sus dedos- Nos vemos –dijo alejándose de ahí

Todos miraban atónitos lo que acababa de suceder. Hasta un pedazo de pollo se calló de la boca abierta de Seamus el cual fue a parar al pedazo de pastel de Dean.

-Ven? Eso es a lo que me refiero….chicas que no conozco, diciéndome cosas así- dijo hundiendo su cara entre sus brazos-

-Maldito suertudo-masculló Seamus quitando el pedazo de pollo de su pastel con algo de asco.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Draco caminaba acompañado de Crabble y Goyle, aunque Goyle contaba algo sobre algo que compraría en la visita a Hogsmeade la semana próxima. Draco hacia como que escuchaba, como usualmente lo hacia con las platicas de sus obesos amigos, pero en realidad pensaba en la cara de Hermione después de su comentario de Potter.

Había sentido una pequeña punzada en el pecho al sentir la mirada de la Gryffindor, fija en los ojos de ese odio.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hermione tenía 2 horas dando vueltas ya había revisado fuera y dentro de Hogwarts, caminaban por un corredor

-Hermione es inútil!-decía cansada Ginny-nunca lo vamos a encontrar a tiempo

Hermione no respondió ya que ella misma le estaba cruzando el mismo pensamiento por su cabeza en ese mismo instante. Iba tan absorta en sus pensamiento que ni siquiera se dio cuanta cuando choco con una chica.

-Cuidado Granger-le dijo enojada una chica de Revenclaw- fíjate por donde vas!

-Disculpa-dijo con una vocecilla

-Bueno como te iba diciendo- dijo la chica a su amiga mientras comenzaban a avanzar- Kathy me dijo que en una media hora detrás de la cancha de Quidditch varias chicas de diferentes casas van a jugar con Harry al stripped poker mágico y la que gane ira con Harry a Hogsmeade.

-Es increíble que Potter sea tan simpático y atento con todas, la verdad pensé que era un poco tímido con las mujeres pero ya me di cuenta que no….

Pero Hermione no había escuchado el ultimo comentario ya que al escuchar stripped poker se había quedado de piedra.

-Hermione? Herm? ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntaba Ginny mientras sacudía a su amiga que se encontraba ida. Lo único que contesto Hermione fue…

-DEBEMOS encontrar a Harry- y comenzó a correr seguida de la pelirroja

-¿De que hablas Hermione? ¿Qué es stripped poker?...-

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Afuera un grupo de alumnos de Gryffindor se encontraban platicando.

-Pero Harry no entiendo-preguntaba Seamus sentado frente a Harry en una banca- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que la chica se te lanzara así?

-¿Seguro que no coqueteaste con alguna por el efecto de algún brebaje de la enfermera?-pregunto Dean en burla, sentado en la banca también- Tal ves no te acuerdas por que no estabas en tus 5 sentidos

-Claro que no Dean!-dijo rojo del coraje Harry- bueno…al menos no recuerdo haberlo hecho-dijo con un hilito de voz

-La verdad es muy raro, además la chica dijo que te acababa de ver , pero que te vio de nuevo junto con nosotros- dijo pensativo Ron, parado aun lado de Harry

Todos se encontraban pensativos cuando….

-Harry! Lo veo! Esta ahí con los demás chicos- grito Ginny apuntando con el dedo a Harry mientras comenzaba a correr hacia el

-A sus pantalones Ginny!- fue lo único que dijo Hermione antes de llegar a donde estaba Harry y los demás

-Herm…me puedes explicar….-comenzó Harry al ver acercarse a Hermione y Ginny corriendo hacia el, pero no pudo terminar por que las dos chicas se abalanzaron hacia el.

Mientras Hermione comenzó a jalarle el pantalón por detrás como queriéndoselo arrancar. Ginny se agacho y comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón, Hermione le comenzaba a desfajar la camisa antes de que la pelirroja pudiera desbrochar por completo el cinturón y comenzar a desabrochar el pantalón y después el zipper.

Hay que recalcar la cara de los otros Gryffindor al ver esta escena, todo se encontraban paralizados, con los ojos de plato mirando lo que pasaba. Era como si vieran a Dumblendore bailando con un ula-ula vestido de Hawaiana. Harry se encontraba en shock.

Cuando al fin tenia el pantalón desabrochado, Hermione jalo su pantalón y con un ligero empujón hizo al chico de pelo negro hacia adelante mientras la parte trasera de su pantalón y bóxer se quedaba en la mano de Hermione, y al hacer esto quedo un hueco entre Harry y Hermione la cual sin dejar pasar mas tiempo se asomó y miro el blanco trasero de Harry buscando unas letras o algo parecido. Pero no miro nada, solo un pequeño lunar en su nalga derecha, pero nada mas, soltó a Harry y solo musito.

-No es el, a la cancha de quidditch- y Hermione y Ginny desaparecieron al igual que como había aparecido. Dejándolos a todos igual de perplejos. Solamente Harry alcanzo a balbucear

-Me…siento sucio- dijo agarrando el pantalón para que no se le cayera hasta los tobillos.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Bien, antes de empezar- comenzó una chica morena con muchos rizos – alguien de ustedes ha jugado al stripped poker mágico?

Solamente la cabeza de "Harry" negó entre todo el circulo formado por las 10 personas, bueno 11 con Harry. El cual tenia una cara de no entiendo era como estarlas escuchando hablar ruso.

-Se ve tan lindo con esa cara de perdido-susurro una chica a su compañera de lado la cual asintió.

-Bueno, Harry, estas cartas que tengo- dijo mostrándole unas cartas con un lado un verde brillante y del otro lado la típica baraja americana con corazones, tréboles, diamantes y picas (creo q así se llaman, luego me corrigen si esta mal).- Y es como el juego normal de baraja solo que el al final del juego cuando alguien gana, todos muestran sus cartas y el que tenga el menor numero de puntos una parte de su ropa desaparece hasta….-dio una mirada de arriba abajo a Harry – alguien queda en ropa interior….o desnudo. Y al final el que gane le pondrá un castigo al gran perdedor ¿Entiendes? Además la que gane ira contigo a Hogsmeade como tu cita…lo recuerdas?

Harry solamente asintió.

-Muy bien entonces hay que empezar- y las barajas comenzaron a repartirse mágicamente entre todos los jugadores.

-Empecemos….

-Hermione espera….espérame….-gimió Ginny- me estoy quedando sin aire, ¿Por qué esta tan lejos la maldita cancha de Quidditch?

-Mira Ginny, si en verdad esta ahí tenemos que llegar rápido quien sabe que cosas le pueden hacer o el hacer con ellas- dijo comenzando a caminar

-No te vayas yo también lo quiero detener

-Vamos Ginny, solo toma aire y respira lentamente

-¿Crees que Harry me quiera hablar después de lo que acabamos de hacer? Tenia la esperanza de que después de tu explicación el volviera conmigo pero…ahora si tengo mis esperanzas mas que perdidas…muertas-dijo tomando aire lentamente

-Ginny, yo asumo todas las consecuencias después de todo estas aquí por mi culpa.

-Si, en eso tienes razón –dijo Ginny comenzando a respirar mejor

-Oyeme! Tampoco te obligue a jugar con el muñeco ¿o si?

-ok ok ya olvidémoslo todo y mejor vamos por nuestro Harry

-¿Nuestro? Yo no te vi soltar ni un solo galeón por la compra de Pepito- dijo mirándola de reojo

-¿Pepito? ¿Quién rayos es pepito?-

-Pues el muñeco, no podemos seguir llamándolo Harry, el debe de tener su identidad propia. –dijo solemnemente como si estuviera hablando en un congreso sobre los Derechos Humanos

-Hermione – dijo Ginny arqueando una ceja - …¿has estado tomando estupefacientes?

-mmm….¬¬…..no voy a responder a eso

Y siguieron corriendo, bueno trotando no querían que a Ginny le diera un paro respiratorio.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Bien yo tengo una flor imperial- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara mientras enseñaba sus cartas a las demás

Varías chicas todavía tenían toda su ropa puesta, mientras otras les faltaba la blusa, a otras no tenían calcetas ni la corbata, otras sin la túnica, etc etc….pero el que estaba peor que todas era nuestro Harry…digo pepito el cual solamente tenia puesto el pantalón, nada mas, ni zapatos ni camisa, y el solo sonreía a todas las que se le quedaban viendo a su abdomen marcado y sus brazos un poco musculosos.

-¿Harry? – el aludido volteo - ¿Qué es lo que tienes tu?

Harry enseño sus cartas y tenia una reina de corazones, un tres y cinco de diamantes, un siete de tréboles y un as de picas.

-mmm….Harry creo que has perdido otra ves –dijo sonriendo la chica morena mientras el pantalón de Harry de pronto se hacia invisible dejando ver las piernas y muslos de Harry. – Bueno y como yo he ganado, seré tu cita y también seré la que te va a poner el castigo y yo digo que es…..que nos hagas a todas un baile muy sexy- dijo son poder aguantar la risa.

Todas sonrieron y voltearon a ver a Harry. Entonces todas comenzaron a aplaudir mientras el Harry muñeco se paraba y comenzaba a mover cadenciosamente las caderas, daba vueltas y brincaba en medio del circulo de todas las chicas, estas solo lo veían y algunas se estaban partiendo de la risa, mientras otras lo veían bailar y una que otra lo veía, pero no precisamente a los ojos.

-¿Escuchas eso Ginny? –dijo Hermione parándose en seco para escuchar

-son…..¿aplausos?

-Y vienen de haya- dijo apuntando detrás de unos arbustos

Corrieron y se quedaron de piedra al ver lo que pasaba, veían a "Harry" bailando en medio de todas las chicas, moviendo el trasero el cual solamente lo tapaba un bóxer blanco y algo ajustado.

-Dios…-solo dijo Ginny por lo bajo

-Vamos Ginny tenemos que detener esto.

Hermione y Ginny salieron corriendo y saltaron por los arbustos. Llegaron hacia donde estaba Pepito y Hermione se interpuso entre este y las chicas. Las cuales dejaron de aplaudir al instante y algunas se estaban a comenzando a levantar cuando

-Petrificus Totalius! – grito Ginny apuntando con su varita a todas las cuales de quedaron como congeladas- Sácalo de aquí Hermione

La ex-castaña tomo del brazo al muñeco viviente y lo alejo de ahí Ginny los seguía de cerca.

-Vaya si que estuvo cerca eso-dijo suspirando Ginny, el muñeco o pepito volteo a ver a la pelirroja y parecía que la había reconocido por que en cuanto la vio se acerco a ella y la abrazo por detrás. A lo cual la pelirroja puso ojos de plato

-Hermione! Quítamelo de encima, este bóxer es demasiado delgado y pepito es demasiado caliente!- chillo Ginny

-jajajajajajajajajajaja! Vamos Ginny no seas exagerada- dijo riendo Hermione mientras se acercaban a l castillo, mientras comenzaba a oscurecer

-Pues si…como a ti no te viene casi violando, a las chicas solo les durara el hechizo unos minutos o tal ves una hora- dijo ácidamente Ginny. Mientras el muñeco comenzaba a besarle la oreja- Maldición….-mascullo la pelirroja

Caminaron hacia el castillo y se estuvieron escondiendo cada que oían pasos por los pasillos o veían acercarse a alguien. Llegaron a la entrada de los cuartos de los prefectos.

-Ginny muchas gracias! Este día ha sido muy pesado y no lo hubiera hecho sin ti- dijo con una sonrisa cansada

-Si bueno, pero mañana en la mañana le explicas todo esto a Harry- dijo limpiándose la oreja babeada por "Harry"

-Esta bien, entonces hasta mañana -dijo jalando con fuerza al muñeco el cual parecía que quería irse con Ginny – Vaya hasta al falso Harry lo traes loco- dijo guiñándole un ojo

-Cállate-dijo la pelirroja con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras se alejaba.

Hermione se asomo y no había nadie en la sala común. Tomo a pepito y se entro con el sigilosamente al cuarto, miro hacia todos lados y se metió en el cuarto. Pero ella no vio que después de ella haber cerrado la puerta Cho cerró su puerta entreabierta mientras tenia la boca muy abierta por la sorpresa.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hello everyone!

Me quedo bien el capitulo no? Bueno espero que les guste y me dejen muchos Reviews… Se que en este capitulo Draco no salio mucho pero espero que en el siguiente haga una gran aparición.

Y pobre pepito tan feliz que estaba el de teibolero…..jejeje pero nimodo. Así es el Fic. No se me ocurrió un mejor nombre ya que hice un poco apurada este Capitulo.

Oigan tengo una duda cuando entro a mi espacio se puede decir el cual es donde subo los capítulos cuando le doy a Stat o algo así, me salen los reviews y capítulos, etc. Pero si alguien me puede decir, de las autoras o quien sea, que son los Hits! Tengo esa duda y se los agradeceré de todo mi maltrecho corazos si me dicen o me explican en el review que es eso….ah! y también cuando me salen sus reviews a bajo dicen "reply" y quiero q me diga alguien que es eso…lo siento pero recuerden que hace mucho que no subía nada y pues a cambiado algo FanFiction desde la ultima ves que lo había usado…..Gracias

Reviews y mil gracias de nuevo a las que dejaron ReviewS!

Bye!

Kris


	10. Chapter 10

YA NO MAS

Chapter 10

Malfoy Darkness

-Entra rápido pepito!-dijo jalando con fuerza al muñeco y cerrando la puerta rápidamente.

Este solo miraba contento el cuarto de Hermione, estaba en casa de nuevo.

Hermione comenzó a limpiar el tiradero que había en su cuarto ya que con las prisas lo había dejado hecho un cochinero. Pepito se sentó en la cama y se acostó en ella. Hermione estaba guardando unas cajas debajo de la cama, cuando sintió la mano de pepito que estaba comenzando a jugar con su cabello. Esta alzo la cara y miro al harry-muñeco a dos centímetros de ella.

-Ah no! Ya me hiciste pasar muchos corajes hoy- dijo poniéndole toda la mano en la cara a pepito y alejándolo de ella- si, si eres muy bueno para trabajar cuando no te toca ¿verdad?. Además peor por que tienes la forma de Harry ¡Que horror!- dijo levantándose del suelo. Saco su varita y con las palabras correctas el muñeco quedo igual de tieso que la varita de Hermione, sin facciones, cabello, nada. Solo un muñeco liso. Hermione tomo al muñeco por los pies y lo jalo, este cayo al suelo pero no le paso nada, así que lo arrastro y lo escondió al fondo de su closet. Mejor ahí.

Tomo su bata de baño, su llave, en fin todo lo que necesitaba para el baño. Y salio de su cuarto, afuera estaba Cho sentada en un sillón leyendo la revista "corazón de bruja", Hermione solo rodó los ojos nunca le había gustado esa revista. Así que siguió su camino.

-No creas que no te vi Granger- dijo tranquilamente Chang sin quitar los ojos de su revista.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto girándose Hermione

-Ay por favor, no te hagas la tonta conmigo, los vi entrar juntos, a ti y a…Harry- dijo al decir el ultimo nombre en sus ojos se reflejo cierta tristeza, pero en seguida cambio a la misma mirada inquisidora que tenia antes.- No hacen ni 15 minutos, primero Malfoy y ahora Potter, Granger has cambiado mucho. Ya veo que las mas "inocentes" a veces no lo son del todo- dijo enmarcando una ceja.

-¿Eso crees Chang?- dijo Hermione, sentía como la furia comenzaba a recorrerla- Entonces hazme el favor,- dijo caminando hacia la puerta de su cuarto – de decirme donde esta?- diciendo esto abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Cho se levanto cono su tuviera un resorte y corrió hacia el cuarto donde no había nada, solo la cama revuelta de Hermione.

-¿Y eso que? Como si no hubiera cosas para desaparecer –dijo molesta Cho

-Bueno entonces, mientras no estés segura de nada, mejor no hables…-dijo cerrando de un portazo la puerta y casi pegándole en la cara a Chang- camino rápidamente hacia la salida, para salir a los pasillos de Hogwarts, todavía caminaba muy enojada. Aunque por otro lado preocupada, tenia que tener mas cuidado con pepito, ya que en ves de ayudarla la podía perjudicar. Al fin llego al baño de prefectos, miro el dorso de su llave, y dijo el voz alta lo que decía, al acto la parte de la pares que lo ocultaba se desvaneció y dijo a la vista el imponente baño de prefectos, entro y la pared apareció de nuevo.

Hermione comenzó a abrir diferentes llaves lo que hacia que la tina comenzara a llenarse de burbujas de diferente colores, además de que el aire se impregno de un dulce olor a vainilla. Hermione se desvistió y se metió a la tina, el agua estaba caliente y se sentía muy bien después de todo lo que había corrido ese día. Se recostó en la pared y cerró los ojos. De pronto se le vino a la mente Draco, no sabia por que pero le agradaba pensar en el. En su pelo suave, en sus ojos tristes, sus pálidas manos, aunque siempre evitaba pensar en el, no podía dejar de hacerlo. Eso no le gustaba nada ya que eso no era parte del plan. De pronto sintió como algo debajo del agua se removía, era algo que se acercaba a ella debajo del agua, Hermione se asusto y se pego lo mas que pudo a la pared, ya casi llegaba donde ella, cuando de repente…

-Tu no eres Harry!- dijo la molesta y lastimera voz de Myrtle la llorona.

-Tonta! Me diste un susto!- dijo gritando Hermione molesta pero a la ves aliviada - ¿Qué haces aquí? Esto no es tu baño…

-Ya lo se!...y no me digas tonta – dijo enojada también Myrtle

-Bueno, ya , pero…¿Qué haces aquí? Y sobre todo espiándome.- Que en el momento se tapo con la toalla que tenia cerca.

-Primeramente Hogwarts es libre para los fantasmas, eso quiere decir que podemos ir a donde se nos plazca, numero dos no te estaba espiando…-dijo alejándose un poco de Hermione

-Me imagino, sobre todo por que no tengo lo que Harry tiene ¿o no?- dijo irónica

Hermione casi pudo jurar que Myrtle se sonrojó, si eso es posible en los fantasmas.

-Cl…claro que no- balbuceó por lo bajo.

-Mytle, eso esta muy mal. – dijo moviendo un dedo negativamente – ademas que…¿ los demas no te dicen nada?- se imaginaba la cara de Draco si supiera que la fantasma los espiaba cada que se bañaban.

-no se dan cuenta- dijo con una sonrisa picara Myrtle.

Hermione no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?- dijo desvaneciéndosele la sonrisa.

-Nada, solo que te tengo una pequeña pregunta…y quiero que me la contestes con la verdad- dijo seriamente Hermione, para después cambiarla por una sonrisa traviesa- ¿Quién lo tiene mas grande?... jajajajaja

Myrtle abrió mucho los ojos, se notaba que la pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa- eh…mmm…

-Vamos…! No te hagas la que ni se ha fijado!- dijo la chica tratando de sonsacarle la verdad a la fantasma.

-Pues…según yo….

-Si?

-creo que ese Neville no se que- dijo pensativa

-¿Qué?...¿Neville? ¿Neville Longbottom?...espera….¿Como ha entrado aquí Neville?- dijo pasando de la sorpresa a la duda.

-Esque un día Harry lo trajo a que conociera el baño…-

-Oh ya veo….mmm…vaya, eso si no me lo esperaba – dijo todavía sorprendida.

Se quedaron platicando un rato, hasta que Hermione se dio cuenta de la hora que era, y mañana tenia clases de Runas Mágicas a primera hora. Se despidió de Myrtle, salió del baño de prefectos y se dirigió a la sala común de prefectos, entro y cual seria su sorpresa al encontrarse a Draco Malfoy profundamente dormido en el sillón, tenia el libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras tirado en el piso, se encontraba profundamente dormido, con el cabello revuelto.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo a él, a Draco Malfoy el burlesco, vil y abusador, viéndose tan bonito dormido, parecía que no mataría ni a una mosca, espera…había pensado que se veía bonito? No…no…ella había pensado…eh…otra cosa eso no. Se sintió tan avergonzada por el pensamiento que comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia su cuarto, cuando estaba a punto de llegar, se paro en seco, no lo podía dejar así afuera en el frío de la sala común, regreso sobre sus pasos y avivó la chimenea de nuevo con un movimiento de varita, apareció una manta y se la puso a Draco, el cual seguía igual de dormido como antes. Se permitió por unos segundos contemplarlo así, dormido, de pronto Hermione le paso una idea por la cabeza. ¿Se habría dormido esperándola? No, no era muy probable, en fin. Se dirigió a su cuarto, se puso la pijama y se metió en su cama tratándose de convencer ella misma de que había hecho todo eso por que así lo haría con cualquier persona. Se durmió con esos pensamientos.

Pasaron los dias y al fin llego la primera visita a Hogsmeade del año, eran unos dias antes de Halloween, casi todo Hogwarts se encontraba en la entrada de la escuela que daba hacia donde estaba Hogsmeade, todos se encontraban entregando los permisos a Filch, se sentia un ambiente de felicidad y emocion, las chicas chillaban ya que al fin podrían salir de la escuela y ver todo lo nuevo que había en las boutiques mágicas y demás tiendas del pueblo mágico.

Hermione se habia quedado dormida ya que estudio hasta tarde uns conjuros de tranformciones, y venia corriedo.

-Ginny! Esperame!- grito casi sin voz Hermione

La pelirroja volteo a ver hacia donde le gritaban y se encontro a Hermione que ya venia llegando con ella.

-Al fin! Pensé que no vendrías! – dijo impaciente Ginny

-Esque…me…quede dormida…-

-¿No me digas?-dijo irónica

Fitch paso y las dos amigas le dieron sus respectivos permisos.

-Ay que bueno que ya llego el día de salir de esta cárcel- dijo Hermione estirándose

-mmm…si- dijo desanimadamente Ginny mirando hacia otro lado.

Hermione volteó y miro a Ginny mirando hacia donde se encontraban harry y los demás platicando antes de salir todos a Hogsmeade.

-Vamos Ginny, no te desanimes, además esta será la perfecta ocasión para que yo hable con el ¿no crees? –dijo animandola

-Si, supongo que tienes razon…

Pero en eso una chica morena de Revenclaw se acerco a Harry y los demas

-Hola Harry, ya estoy lista para nuestra cita!- dijo la chica la cual se notaba que se habia arregado con mas esfuerzo este dia.

-Eh…conmigo?- pregnto Harry apuntandose el solo con el dedo.

-Claro tontito! Yo no veo otro Harry por aquí ¿Tu si? (n/a: ja! Pero que tal en el armario de Hermione?)

-Pues…yo….-dijo mirando a sus amigos, pero de prnto vio como Ginny lo miraba de lejos. – …pensaba que ya no vendrias- dijo sonriedo

Todos los gryffindors se voltearon a ver entre si.

-Vamonos-dijo Harry ofreciéndole su brazo a la chica, la cual lo acepto mientras se reia como una tonta.

-Pues mas vale que hables con el rápido!- dijo Ginny mirando al par que ya salían hacia el camino a Hogsmeade.

-Sii! Ademas si no se puede con Harry siempre tendras a pepito- dijo jalandola de un brazo para que comenzara a avanzar.

-jajajaja …¬¬- rió ácidamente

El día estaba nublado y con un poco de viento , por eso ya los alumnos traían ropa abrigadora. Hermione y Ginny caminaban a unos pasos de Harry y la chica de Revenclaw.

Al fin llegaron al bonito pueblo de Hogsmeade, primeramente llegaron a las tres escobas, ya que las dos tenían mucho frió. Rápidamente la señora Rosmerta se les acerco.

-¿Qué van a querer chicas?- pregunto dulcemente

-Dos cervezas de mantequilla por favor- dijo Hermione

-Enseguida linduras- dijo antes de irse.

-¿Qué crees que estén haciendo Harry y esa….ofrecida?-dijo con el ceño fruncido Ginny

-pues…supongo que cogiendo como dos changuitos- dijo despreocupadamente Hermione

-Hermione!- dijo su amiga entre sorprendida y molesta

-¿Qué! Ay mira Ginny, no creo que Harry haga nada con ella, uno no le gusta, además no es exactamente un don Juan, lo mas probable es que la tipa ya este aburrida y tratando de desembarazarse de el con cualquier excusa.

-Esperemos- dijo suspirando la pelirroja

Harry, Ron, Neville y la chica de Revenclaw, que se llama Mary, entraron a Honeyduckes. Ese día la tienda estaba dando unas pequeñas muestras de algunos dulces nuevos, para que los chicos los probaran y compraran los nuevos inventos de la tienda.

Ron estaba probando el chicle que iba desapareciendo conforme perdía el sabor, Neville choco contra un estante de chocolates y casi los tumba.

-Harry no quieres probar de este chocolate liquido de sabores- dijo Mary tomando una cucharada del jarabe oscuro que había en una olla gigante

-Eh…bueno…gra….-pero no pudo contestar por que la chica le había metido toda la cuchara en la boca. Harry casi se ahoga

-Perdón Harry!- dijo preocupada

-No…cof!...hay…cof!...problema…-dijo tosiendo (por si no se entendió con el cof!)

-¿estas bien amigo?- pregunto Ron poniéndole una mano en la espalda al moreno

-Si – respondió con los ojos vidriosos.

-Bueno ya casi estoy listo, ¿Y Neville? – pregunto Ron, mirando hacia todos lados. No encontraba a su torpe amigo por ningún lado.

-¿No es ese?-pregunto la chica apuntando al piso, Neville estaba tratando de atrapar a la rana de chocolate que se alejaba de él saltando. Neville se abalanzó sobre esta y la alcanzo a tomar antes de que saltara detrás del mostrador. Se levanto del piso y se zampo de una mordida toda la rana. Los tres chicos no pudieron evitar la cara de asco.

-¿Qué!-pregunto confundido.

-Olvídalo…-dijeron a coro Ron y Harry.

Después de uno momentos, los cuatro estudiantes salieron de la tienda de dulces con sus respectivas compras.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?-pregunto Neville acomodándose la bufanda.

-¿Qué tal a Zonko?-sugirió Ron

-NO, al menos Harry y yo no…recuerda que esto es una cita y no la quiero pasar viendo dulces y bromitas de niños de primero…-reclamo Mary, jalando a Harry de la manga de su túnica.

Harry se estaba comenzando a arrepentir por lo que había hecho. Además que no tenia ni la menor idea de por que había perdido esa apuesta, que el recordara ni siquiera estaba enterado de cómo y cuando había pasado esto con una completa desconocida.

-Esta bien, ustedes vayan a Zonko y…Mary y yo iremos a las tres escobas- dijo Harry apesadumbrado

-Vamos! Será divertido!-dijo tomándole la mano y llevándoselo de ahí antes de que los amigos pudieran despedirse.

Los dos entraron al concurrido local, a pesar de que a Harry no le agradaba la idea de estar soportando a Mary durante su primer salida a Hogsmeade del año, le reconfortaba sentir el calor que había dentro en comparación con el fuerte y frió viento de afuera.

-Mira haya hay una mesa vacía, cerca de la ventana!- dijo apuntando una pequeña mesa para dos a un lado de un gran ventanal que daba a la calle. Se sentaron los dos y no tardo en llegar la señora Rosmerta.

-bien, pareja de tortolos que van a pedir?- dijo con una sonrisa la señora Rosmerta

-Yo quiero un chocolate caliente-dijo Mary

-Y yo jugo de calabaza por favor-

-Claro-dijo anotando en su pequeña libretita y alejándose de ahí.

Se quedaron en silencio los dos, se estaba comenzando a hacer un poco embarazosa la situación, entonces Harry decidió comenzar la plática.

-¿Y como dices que yo perdí?- pregunto Harry tratando de saber por que diablos estaba atascado en ese lugar con ella.

-Ay! Harry!...pues por si no te acuerdas que una flor imperial le gana a todo! Y pues tu ni siquiera tenias nada!...-dijo la morena riendo.

-¿Una flor imperial? ¿Los perdí jugando Poker?-dijo confundido, no sabia que también había baraja mágica.

-No solo poker, stripped Poker!...recuerdas? Todo el que perdía desaparecía una prenda y pues…tu solo quedaste en calzoncillos…-dijo son poder reprimir una risita

-¿Qué! ¿QUE QUEDE SOLAMENTE EN MI ROPA INTERIOR!-exclamo Harry

-Si, y bailaste...pero hubieras bailado un poco mas si no es por unas chicas que te llevaron y nos paralizaron….ellas!- dijo apuntando hacia una mesa no muy lejos de las de ellos, Harry volteo rápidamente y miro a Ginny y Hermione que reían de algo que había dicho Ginny. Harry sintió que la sangre le hervía al ver a Ginny riéndose y probablemente de el, ni siquiera escuchaba la historia de Mary de cómo las había encontrado Hagrid en la noche y liberado del hechizo…seguramente se estarían burlando de él…primero lo desnudan en frente de todos y seguramente se reían de el oso que el ni recordaba haber hecho y donde bailo para unas desconocidas y ellas ni siquiera eran capaces de explicarle nada, y eran sus amigas!. Eso no lo podía soportar.

-…¿Es que no te acuerdas Harry? ¿No estarías bajo un hechizo imperius?- dijo en broma la chica, pero Harry en realidad al pensarlo no era tan mala idea, cuando uno esta enojado hasta las mas tontas ideas, te resultan probables.

Se levanto aventando la silla, y dirigiéndose a pasos agigantados hasta donde estaban sus "amigas", tenía los puños apretados y estaba a comenzar a rechinar los dientes. Llego hasta donde estaban las dos chicas y sin ninguna delicadeza tomo a Ginny del brazo y de un jalón la paró, solo dijo

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo tirando de ella, mientras la sacaba de las Tres escobas, estaba tan enojado que no escucho a Mary gritando inútilmente "¿A dónde crees que vas?".

-¿A donde me llevas? Me estas lastimando Harry…-se quejaba la pelirroja, pero Harry ni siquiera la oyó, o no le quiso hacerle caso.

Hermione al ver esto, intuyó cual era la razón por la cual Harry estaba tan molesto, así que tomo sus cosas, las de Ginny, dejo un par de Galeones en la mesa y salio corriendo detrás del par. Al salir el frió le dio de golpe en la cara, pero no le importo solo quería alcanzar a Harry antes de que matara a Ginny. Pero era muy tarde, miraba a hacia todos lados y no los miraba, pero no dejaba de correr. Parecía como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado, no estaban por ningún lado. De pronto se le ocurrió la idea de que podían estar en la casa de los gritos…si, ahí nadie los molestaría y el podía gritar como solía hacerlo cuando estaba muy enojado. Estaba comenzando a cansarse, pero a lo lejos se podía distinguir la casa, de pronto algo la tomo por la cintura y la jalo fuertemente detrás de una tienda.

Lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa de lado que solía hacer Draco.

-Hola Granger…-dijo seductoramente Draco

-Ahora no puedo…-dijo tratando de desembarazarse del chico que tenia todo el cuerpo recargado en ella.

-Oh vamos, ¿apoco no me has extrañado estos días?- dijo Draco melosamente

-la verdad ni tiempo he tenido…-dijo sin darle importancia tratando de mirar por encima del hombro de Draco, hacia la casa de los gritos.

-¿Ah no? ¿Ni esto?- dijo comenzando a pasear un dedo por las clavículas de Hermione y succionando en el pequeño orificio que queda entre estas dos.

-No…-dijo Hermione cerrando los ojos

-¿No? – pregunto comenzando a besar el cuello de esta, subía y bajaba dándole unos pequeños besos.

Hermione estaba comenzando a olvidar a sus amigos por pensar en lo bien que se sentían los besos de Draco.

-emh…yo….-pero no puro acabar la frase ya que Draco le estaba pasando la punta de la lengua por su oreja. Hermione se mordió el labio para no soltar un suspiro.

-¿Decías? – pregunto en un susurrándole al oído a Hermione.

-Nada- dijo sin pensarlo Hermione, en realidad ya no recordaba que le iba a decir. Con una mano fría tomo el cuello de Hermione e hizo que girara la cabeza hacia él, se miraron a los ojos por una fracción de segundo… la beso, aunque esta ves no era un beso posesivo y apasionado como la solía besar Draco, sino mas bien uno suave y tierno, Hermione deslizo su mano hacia la nuca de este, Draco la besaba lentamente y sin prisas realmente lo estaba disfrutando, Hermione trato de comenzar a adentrar su lengua dentro de la boca del rubio, pero de pronto este se separo de ella, esta se quedo confundida por unos segundos.

-Eso es todo lo que tendrás por hoy, tal ves luego…si es que me extrañas…- dijo alejándose con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Di vuelta por la calle y se perdió entre la multitud.

Hermione se quedo unos segundos todavía recapitulando lo que acababa de pasar, primero la besaba y luego se iba y la dejaba…así. No, tenia que comenzar a centrarse por que en realidad se estaba dejando llevar, ella se suponía que tenia que traer a Draco comiendo de su mano y no al revés. Ya tendría tiempo de pagarle con la misma moneda. Pero hoy no, ya que tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer. Así que ella tamben salio del pequeño espacio donde estaba y salio a la calle pero dirigida hacia la casa de los gritos.

Mientras todo esto pasaba…..

-Suéltame Harry o tendré que utilizar mi varita!-amenazo Ginny, al chico que caminaba delante de ella tirando de ella todavía. Harry la soltó.

-¿Qué te he hecho Ginny? Dime!- dijo dando media vuelta para quedar de frente a la chica del cabello rojizo. – Esque acaso hice algo que te molestara? Por que no me puedo explicar de otra manera para todas las cosas que has hecho en contra mis estos últimos días

-Espera todo es un mal entendido, no es lo que piensas- trato de defenderse Ginny mientras se sobaba el brazo adolorido por lo fuerte que la había sujetado.

-Si, claro – dijo irónico el chico – la típica respuesta. Al menos hubiera esperado algo mas inteligente de ti Ginny.

-Pues que quieres que te diga! Eso fue lo que paso!...-dijo esta comenzando a molestarse. ¿¿La acababa de llamar estupida? –Pero es que necesito que este aquí Hermione, por que…

-Hermione? Ella que tiene que ver con esto! ¿Acaso ella te puso un hechizo para que estuvieras encima de Neville y diciéndole amor y todas esas cosas?-dijo comenzando a subir la voz.

-Pero…

-¿Y también ella te obligo a tomar una poción multijugos y haciéndote pasar por mi bailaras en calzoncillos frente a otras alumnas del colegio? – gritaba con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos brillantes

-Claro que no! Tu no entiendes! Déjame hablar!...-suplicaba inútilmente Ginny

-No se si te estés cobrando conmigo todos los años, que no te hice caso por Cho, no se me ocurre nada mas…- era como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo

-¿Celosa de Chang?- pregunto confundida

-Sabes que, no…ni siquiera puedo imaginarme lo que puede llegar a hacer una persona, solo una loca…-

-Loca! Me estas diciendo loca!- chillo Ginny

-Pues no encuentro otras palabras para llamarle a eso!...o espera tal ves si…te gusta ramera, o golfa…que tal put…?-pero no pudo terminar ya que sintió un escozor terrible al recibir la tremenda cachetada que le había dado Ginny, se sintió aturdido unos momentos, no podía abrir los ojos.

-Eres un idiota Harry Potter, te odio y ojala te pudras en el infierno!-dijo Ginny con la voz quebrada para después salir corriendo ya con unas gruesas lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Hermione había ido a la casa de los gritos pero no encontró nada, o a nadie así que regreso por donde venia, el frío aire le daba en la cara, se frotaba las manos para entrar en calor, todavía no podía olvidar lo que había sucedido hacia uno minutos con Draco, recordaba el fuerte escalofrió que la recorrió cuando la mano helada de Draco se poso en su cuello y no fue exactamente por lo fría que estaba la mano. Simplemente el contacto con el la hacia sentir de esa manera. De pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en el hombro.

-Lo siento…Hermione-escucho mientras se giraba a voltear a ver a la persona que había chocado con ella y se encontró a su amiga con la cara roja y con las mejillas húmedas por las lagrimas que no dejaban de resbalar por ellas.

-Ginny que te paso!-dijo alarmada tomando a la pelirroja por los hombros

Ginny trato de hablar pero no podía articular palabra, solo salían sollozos ahogados.

-Esta bien me lo contaras ya que te calmes, dijo pasándole un brazo por el hombro a su amiga la cual comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente en su hombro. Se fueron las dos caminando juntas a Hogwarts. Cuando llegaron al castillo Ginny ya se encontraba un poco mas calmada así que Hermione se aventuro a preguntar.

-Ginny por favor necesito que me digas que fue lo que sucedió con Harry- dijo sentado a su amiga en una pequeña banca de piedra, y sentándose ella un lado de esta.

Ginny comenzó a contar todo lo sucedido con Harry, claro que se tardo mucho ya que de ves en cuando rompía en llanto y en lo que se calmaba y eso. Terminaron de platicar cuando ya estaba anochecido.

-¿Qué te digo que!-dijo con los ojos muy abiertos tratando de imaginarse a Harry diciendo eso, sabia que El chico era muy explosivo pero no a tal grado. Ginny solo asentía mientras se limpiaba una lagrima.

-Ginny el, no debió haberte dicho eso…-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. En parte por que sabia que ella tenia algo de culpa en todo lo sucedido. – Yo hablare con el amiga te lo prometo

-No, no le digas nada. Ya no me importa, si el no es capaz de escucharme, pues es su problema. Por mi se lo puede tragar un hipogrifo.-dijo molesta

-Ginny creo que lo que ahora necesitas es dormir ¿esta bien?-dijo poniéndose en pie las dos

-Si eso creo yo también, buenas noches Hermione, que duermas bien- dijo abrazando a su amiga de pelo negro.

-Tu igual Ginny-

Las dos tomaron camino hacia sus respectivas salas comunes.

Hermione se sentía muy culpable por todo lo ocurrido, ¿Cómo había dejado que todo esto se le saliera de las manos? Tenia que terminar con todo esto antes de que sucedieran cosas peores.

Pero se encontró con una sorpresa al llegar a su sala común, ya que se encontraba la profesora McGonagall hablando con los demás prefectos.

-Granger hasta que llegas…-dijo la maestra con la boca un poco fruncida.

-Oh, lo siento- dijo tomando asiento a un lado de Justin.

-Bien como les iba diciendo, como celebración de Halloween, que claro que la tenemos los maestros o solo creían que ustedes tenían ese privilegio,- exclamo el ver la cara de los alumnos – Organizaremos esta ves una pequeña reunión con los maestro, personal del colegio y con los prefectos. Esta será después del gran banquete de Halloween, así que les pido de la mejor manera que se arreglan un poco ya que será algo formal. La contraseña se les indicara después.

-¿Es obligación ir?-pregunto un poco desganado Draco

-No, no es obligatoria, pero nos encantaría que nos acompañara joven Malfoy- dijo seriamente

Este no contesto.

-Bueno si esas son todas las dudas, les deseo buenas noches. – dijo para después salir de la sala común.

-Un baile….que bien!- exclamo emocionada Cho

Draco miro a Hermione y esta casi pudo percibir una pequeña sonrisa, el rubio se levanto y entro a su cuarto.

"si…que bien" pensó para sus adentros Hermione.

Hola después de mil años de no escribir nada nuevo….pero espero y me perdonen con este capitulo que estuvo muy dramático.

Contesto los Reviews en el siguiente capitulo, no lo haré esta ves por que tengo prisa..

Un beso a todas.

DEJEN REVIEWS! No sean malas, solo leen y no dejan mensajes! ..

Kris


End file.
